What If
by Elisabeth Potter
Summary: On Hold' What if all the Potters survived Voldemorts attack? What if Harry had a sister when Voldemort showed up? Read and find out! Please R
1. Wake Up Harry

WHAT IF  
  
"Wake up, big brother."  
  
"Let me sleep!"  
  
"Nope, mom says you have to wake up."  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Not until you wake up."  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"Want dad to come up, drag you out and put you under a cold shower with your clothes?"  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm up. Happy?"  
  
"Very, happy birthday Harry."  
  
Harry was looking in the eyes of his eight year old brother, Keith. He was, just like all the children of James and Lily Potter, a replica of his father, only with emerald instead of hazel eyes.  
  
"Birthday?"  
  
"It's the 31st July, stupid."  
  
"Of course, how could I forget. Thanks Keith, now leave. I wanna take a shower."  
  
"Whatever, but mom wants you down within half an hour."  
  
"Just get out."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Keith walked down the winding staircase and left the room of his brother.  
  
Harry looked around taking in his surroundings. He was sitting in his four- poster, witch was placed on a balcony in his room, so that there were to floors. The rooms of his siblings were just like his, only fit up differently, though the balcony was always used for sleeping. The ground floor in Harrys room was dedicated to Quidditch. There were two couches, a radio, a desk and a bookcase, but the rest was Quidditch.  
  
Every bedroom had it's own bathroom and Harry was grateful for that. He took a quick shower, dressed and run down to the living room.  
  
The Potters lived in a rather big house. It was three storeys high, two storeys to live and a loft, that was used as by the owls of the family. On the second floor were ten bedrooms, five were used by the family, the other five were guestrooms. On this floor was also the library, one of the biggest rooms in the house. The library was even bigger than the one in Hogwarts.  
  
The ground floor held the kitchen, dining-room, conservatory, a room of requirement and of course the living room.  
  
When Harry entered he saw his whole family, James and Lily, his parents, Elisabeth, his almost nine year old sister, Keith and Sean, his seven year old brother.  
  
"Happy birthday, Harry." They said at the same time.  
  
"Thanks. Now where are my presents?"  
  
"Harry, you just turned ten, can't you act a little like your ages."  
  
"No mom, he can't. He's a son of his father."  
  
"Thank you, Lissy."  
  
Of all his siblings he got along with his sister the best. Elisabeth had a very nice character. She was as sweet as Lily, a prankster like James, had a common sense like Remus and was as carefree as Sirius, in other words perfect. You couldn't help but love her. She hated Muggle subjects and every year she just barley made the next grade, but she loved magic, you could ask her anything about it and she would most likely answer your question correctly. If you were looking for her, the first place to check was the library and if she wasn't there you should look on the Quidditch pitch in the backyard chasing the Snitch.  
  
Keith also was a prankster, but the difference between him and Elisabeth was, that she was entertaining, he was just annoying. He hated reading and homework and most of his free time he was practising his Beater skills.  
  
Sean was the more of the quite type, loved to read, but also loved to play Quidditch with his elder brothers and sister. He was a great chaser. He could get along with Elisabeth almost as good as Harry. He loved Muggle school and magic, but wasn't quit as good as Liz was.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Harry had opened his presents in record time. He got a glow-in-the-dark Snitch, witch was retrievable with a spell, from his parents, a book about Quidditch from Elisabeth, Wizards Chess from Keith and Chocolate Frogs from Sean.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yes Lisa?"  
  
"When are Padfoot and Moony coming?"  
  
"After breakfast, why?"  
  
James didn't get an answer, but watched his four children run to the dining- room. Lily laughed.  
  
"You could have expected that."  
  
"I know, but it still amazes me how much energy those four have."  
  
"Well, we better join them or we won't get anything to eat. You know Elisabeth and Keith can wolf down their foot like Sirius can."  
  
"You sure I'm their father?"  
  
"Of course, why would you doubt that, you were there when they were conceived."  
  
"Well, yeah, but..."  
  
"You don't trust me."  
  
"I do trust you, I-I-I..."  
  
"I'm just teasing you, James. God, you're still as tick as you were at school."  
  
"Not funny."  
  
"I think it was."  
  
They arrived in the dining-room and were surprised to see their children waiting for them, instead of stuffing their mounds full of food.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
"Well, mom, we thought we wait for you, else you wouldn't eat real food until lunch."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that was your idea, Liz, and not of all of you?"  
  
"Because she's the most reasonable of us four?"  
  
Everybody laughed. Harry was right, Elisabeth was the most reasonable, it didn't show in her attitude, but it did in her actions, sometimes.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter. Please review. 


	2. Choke Your Godfather

Chapter 2  
  
They just finished eating when the doorbell rang and a maid came in to say Sirius Black and his family had arrived. Both Harry and Elisabeth jumped up and sprinted to the hall.  
  
Sirius was their godfather and they were very fond of him. Remus was the godfather of Keith and Sean, so they were more fond of him.  
  
The rest followed, but much slower. What they saw there was just to funny for words. Sirius was being buried by his two godchildren and could barely stand.  
  
"Prongs, help me."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Don't feel like it."  
  
"Stupid git."  
  
"There small children in this room." James said, revering to Sirius children.  
  
"Don't worry, James. Justin and Jenny are used to it, after all they ARE Sirius' children."  
  
"Anne has a point, James."  
  
"I know, Lily."  
  
Justin and Jenny were twins (A/N: Poor Sirius, got two for the price of one. It was a nasty shock for him.) and seven years old, but that didn't bother the young Potter, who always loved to play with them and Lupins children, Katrine (also seven) and Frank (almost six). To Harry and Elisabeth it was more like babysitting, but they didn't care.  
  
Sirius and Remus had made James and Lily godparents of Justin and Katrine and each other as godfather for their youngest children.  
  
The doorbell rang again and James answered. It was the Lupins and it was now Remus turn to be buried, but by the youngest Potters.  
  
"Prongs, help me."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Don't feel like it."  
  
"Stupid..."  
  
"You know, I think we've been trough this already." Lily interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, we don't want to have a discussion about small children hearing things the shouldn't." Anne helped.  
  
"Come on you guys, lets get into the living room, where you may continue choking your godfathers." Lily joked.  
  
"Aunt Lily, does that mean we can choke uncle James." Justin asked.  
  
"Of course, it you want to."  
  
"LILY!"  
  
"Just joking, James. Now you four, get of Sirius and Remus this instant."  
  
They three boys let go, but Elisabeth refused.  
  
"Elisabeth Lily Potter, let go of Sirius or you'll regret it."  
  
Elisabeth knew she would be in trouble, else her mother wouldn't use her full name, and let go.  
  
"Thank you, Lily. At least someone feels sorry for us." Sirius said while muffling Elisabeths and Harrys already messy hair.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
They entered the living room and an other maid brought in a huge birthday cake.  
  
"Wow, that's big, thanks mom and dad!" Harry said.  
  
"Are you two crazy? He's not going to Hogwarts yet." Sirius piped.  
  
The cake was cut and everybody got a piece.  
  
"Speaking of Hogwarts, any word from Dumbledore?" Remus asked.  
  
"Nope and we still don't know if Elisabeth will be going in two or three years."  
  
"Why not, Lily?" Marie, Remus wife, asked.  
  
"Well, it's because of her birthday, 24 October. If she goes in two years, she'll be the youngest of her year, if she goes in three years, she'll be the oldest of her year and in the same year as Keith, but at Muggle school she's a year higher then him."  
  
"I see your point, but Liz, when do you want to go to Hogwarts."  
  
"As soon as possible."  
  
"If she wants to go in two years, Dumbledore will probably let her come and anyway, would you like Elisabeth and Keith in the same class?" Remus asked.  
  
"No, teacher would only compare there results and say that one has to do better, because the other gets better marks." James answered.  
  
"Well than, if that is so Liz will just have to live with the fact she's the youngest in her year."  
  
"I don't have to learn to live with that, Moony. I'm already the youngest of my class."  
  
"Al the more reason for you to go to Hogwarts the year after Harry. Oh and Harry, here's your present."  
  
Remus gave Harry a package.  
  
"Thanks Moony."  
  
It was a book about Seekers, from the moves to the contraventions.  
  
"Wow! Thanks!"  
  
"Here Harry, we got a present to." The twin piped and handed Harry his present.  
  
This was a set for broom upkeep. (A/N: Like the one he got from Hermione.)  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you."  
  
"Mom, I think Harry's morning crossness is over." Keith noted. (A/N: That's why he was so demanding against Keith and about the 'Now where are my presents' part, witch ten year old wouldn't ask that. I know I would have.)  
  
By that time everybody had finished his/her cake and the children were getting bored.  
  
"Mom, can we go to the playroom?"  
  
"Sure Lisa, just make sure you and Harry watch the others."  
  
"Don't we always?" Harry asked.  
  
"No." The adults said at the same time.  
  
A/N: I'll leave it here. Hope you liked it. Now there's a whole list of people I want to thank for reviewing.  
  
Black Camilleon  
  
liveandletlive  
  
xMadgirlx (Here's more!)  
  
Steve Jester  
  
harryandginnyrock (Idem.)  
  
potter-man1  
  
Padfoot4Ever (Idem.)  
  
Three People Trying To Write (Nope, just one older brother and yes, Voldie- Poo will be coming soon.)  
  
Kararen  
  
liz  
  
Moony391 (Your story is great to, but I'm not coping it. I only read it after you reviewed)  
  
SiriusBabe3033  
  
Dewdrops (I just explained why Harry looked so demanding.)  
  
Dementor Lupin (As I already said, Here's more. Thanks for putting me on your favourite author list.)  
  
Wonkywerewolf (It's Elisabeth and I do understand your review. Thanks to you to for putting me on your favourite author list.)  
  
ItshardtoloveHermy (There wasn't very much Harry, because he's not really different from the Harry in the books.)  
  
Jessica Halliwell Potter (As you see, I keep going.)  
  
And a special thanks to Dutch lily flower and padfoot luvr 134 for putting me on your favourite author list. 


	3. I Want To Be A Slytherin!

Chapter 3  
  
As soon as the children left the room, the conversation turned an other way.  
  
"So, no word from Dumbledore, does that include no word from Voldemort?"  
  
"Sirius please stop using that name."  
  
"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."  
  
"That's the first time you equally said something intelligent, dear."  
  
"Nope, he copied it from Dumbledore or Elisabeth."  
  
"Do you always have to reveal my secrets, Moony?"  
  
"Yes, I do, but your question has not been answered yet."  
  
"Well no, we haven't hear from Voldemort, but he's not a real threat anymore, is he?"  
  
"You know there ways for him to get back to his old self, James, and Harry and Elisabeth will be in danger." Remus said.  
  
"It's hard to believe it, but their scares are the prove." Sirius said.  
  
"I still can't believe they survived that night, but they're here." Anne said softly.  
  
"I still can't forget that terrible night and how we had to leave them. I thought they would be dead for sure." Lily whispered.  
  
James, who was sitting next to Lily, put an arm around his wife.  
  
"Even Dumbledore was surprised that they survived and still can't explain how they did it."  
  
"One thing is for sure, Liz had the worst."  
  
"How do you know that, Marie?" Lily almost whispered.  
  
"I studied curse-scares during my Healers training. The smaller the scare, the worse the effect of the curse and Sirius found her just barely alive, remember. It's like Harry reflected the curse and Elisabeth absorbed it."  
  
"That's right. Harry was screaming his lungs out, but Elisabeth didn't breath. It was scary, I can't tell you how relived I was when she started breathing again."  
  
"And we're still thankful you saved her live." Lily said, a soft smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Yeah, and you made him her godfather as thanks." Remus said with a strange expression on his face.  
  
"Jealous, Moony?" Sirius asked playfully.  
  
"No, disappointed, I tough I would be her godfather."  
  
It made them all laugh again.  
  
"We made it up to you by making you godfather of Keith and Sean, didn't we?" Lily laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but Sirius is godfather of your only daughter and if Voldemort hadn't attacked I would have been."  
  
"How would you know, maybe we would have made Peter her godfather." James joked.  
  
"Not funny, Prongs."  
  
"But Remus, he's not joking, we really considered Peter to become her godfather." Lily teased.  
  
"How come I don't believe a word of what you just said." Sirius laughed.  
  
"Maybe because we're teasing out dear friend?" James said.  
  
After that, they began to talk about what would happen if Voldemort really did came back.  
  
~~~In the playroom~~~  
  
"So wha we goin to do?" Frank asked.  
  
"I have not clue. Anyone got any ideas?" Harry said, looking around the room for something to do.  
  
"Nope." Katrine said.  
  
"Quidditch." The twin shouted.  
  
"Don't be ridicules, Frank can't play yet. Let's play Truth or Dare." Lissy said.  
  
Everybody agreed with that idea. They had played it before and never got tired of it. They had learned to watch out for Elisabeth and the twin, because the dares they thought of weren't that appealing to the one who had been dared.  
  
"Who's first?"  
  
"You, Sean. Those are our rules; The one who asks who's first shall begin." Justin said.  
  
"Shit, I forgot about that one."  
  
On one ever wanted to begin the game, so they thought of that rule.  
  
"Oke, truth or dare to Kat."  
  
"Dare!"  
  
"Give Justin a kiss."  
  
"Does she have to?"  
  
"Those are the rules." The others cried out.  
  
Katrine kissed Justin on his cheek.  
  
"My turn. Truth or dare to Keith."  
  
"You have to ask?"  
  
"No, you always pick dare. Ok, I dare you to pick truth when you're asked again."  
  
"No fair!"  
  
"Tough!"  
  
"Truth or dare, Frizz."  
  
"Dare, budhead." Elisabeth said.  
  
"I dare you to turn Sirius hair pink during dinner."  
  
"Changing colour every ten second ok too?"  
  
"Even better."  
  
"Consider it done."  
  
"Thiz iz gonna be zo much vun."  
  
"Learn to talk, Frank."  
  
"Kat, be nice to your brother, Liz, please continue." Harry said.  
  
"You sure, Harry?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Truth or dare."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Listen closely, this is what you have to do..."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The adults had just changed subject again, when there children entered the room again.  
  
"Had fun playing?" Remus asked.  
  
Elisabeth and Justin gave Harry a push.  
  
"Something you want Harry?" Lily asked.  
  
"I-I-I..."  
  
"Spill it." James said.  
  
"I want to be a Slytherin."  
  
A/N: Leave it hanging right here. Dutch Lily flower, rosezgarden (Thanks for putting me on your favourite author list) and the others, Thanks for reviewing. 


	4. I don't want to sleep next to a lighthou...

Chapter 4  
  
The adults were stunted for a few moments and than...  
  
"What?!" Sirius cried.  
  
"My son a Slytherin, no way!" Lily said.  
  
"You're Gryffindors heir. You're not going to Slytherin!" James screamed.  
  
"Calm down you, it's his decision." Marie said, but looked shocked.  
  
"Marie, you can't mean that!" Anne argued.  
  
Remus just look at the eight children. Harry was blushing and the rest was rolling on the ground laughing.  
  
"What's the catch?" He asked.  
  
"T-t-truth o-o-or d-d-d-dare." Elisabeth choked.  
  
Everybody looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" James asked, calming down a bit.  
  
"Liz dared Harry to tell you he wanted to be a Slytherin." Jenny explained and bursted out laughing again.  
  
"Why you little..."  
  
James got up.  
  
"SPLIT!" Elisabeth jelled.  
  
All children turned around and fled in different directions, but James only chased his daughter. So, while Elisabeth and James ran around the house the others were all in the living room.  
  
"You had to do that, Harry?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's Marauders Truth or Dare. If you don't do the dare, you have to walk around but naked and sing about your undying love for Snape."  
  
"Yup, that's Marauders Truth or Dare alright." Remus laughed.  
  
"Well, Elisabeth has some horrible dares. I like it." Sirius said.  
  
"Just wait and see what Keith dared her to do." Justin smiled.  
  
"What she up to?" Marie asked.  
  
"We're not telling." All children said at ones, smiling devilish.  
  
Before anyone could say an other thing the doors opened and Elisabeth came running in again, James still right behind her. She ran up to Sirius and hid behind him.  
  
"You're so dead, Elisabeth Lily Potter!" James growled.  
  
"Now Prongs, you had your fun and anyway, you wouldn't want your son to run around but naked singing about his undying love for Snivellus, would you?"  
  
"What do you mean, Padfoot."  
  
"They were playing Marauders Truth or Dare."  
  
"Who thought of the punishment?" James asked the children.  
  
"The wins, Lis an Keit." Frank answered.  
  
"I should have known. Nice one though, it definitely makes sure you do your dare." James smiled.  
  
"Wanna join?" The twin cried.  
  
The parents agreed and they played the game until it was time for diner. They had asked the first child who picked truth, (A/N: In other words; Keith, cause he was dared to remember?) what Elisabeth was dared to do, but Keith had said that as a rule of the game, you couldn't tell what a dare was to someone who didn't know.  
  
They entered they dining-room and sat down, the Blacks and Lupins stayed for diner like every time there was a birthday, and Elisabeth muttered a spell under her breath. Sirius hair turned pink, then purple, poison green, silver, road-mans orange, sky blue and every other colour you can imitation.  
  
"Sirius, what have you done to your hair?" Anne asked.  
  
"What do you mean, dear?" Sirius asked.  
  
Everybody looked up from their foot and almost choked if they just took a bite. They all had trouble not to laugh.  
  
"Well, every ten seconds or so it changes colour." Anne said giggling.  
  
"You're joking right?" Sirius looked scared. (A/N: Nobody messes with Blacks hair!)  
  
"Nope." James answer for Anne, cause she wasn't able to anymore.  
  
"Look." Remus said, while taking out his wand and let a mirror appear just before Sirius' face.  
  
They watched him turn pale and then he turned to his goddaughter.  
  
"You."  
  
"Nope, Keith is the one who dared me to do it, so don't blame me."  
  
"I dared you to turn his hair pink, you were the one who thought of letting it change colour." Keith defended himself.  
  
By this time nobody could control their laugh.  
  
"What's the counter-curse?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"I have no idea." Elisabeth replied.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."  
  
"You little..."  
  
"Padfoot, been there, done that." James said.  
  
"You've been there, done that, not me."  
  
"You really think I'm gonna let you chase my daughter around the house, do you?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well, you're wrong and anyway, I kinda looks good on you."  
  
This made everybody laugh even harder and Sirius even more pissed.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Time went by fast and the sun was setting. Sirius' hair was still changing colour and Elisabeth still refused to perform the counter-curse. Anne and Marie decided to stay the night, the twin had to share a room, else they were one short. Frank was already put in bed. Just before the lights were turned on, they found out that Sirius hair was also glow-in-the-dark.  
  
"How did you perform that spell without a wand anyway?" James asked.  
  
"Don't know, just say it and it works." His daughter replied smiling.  
  
"Liz, would you please take of the curse? I don't want to sleep next to a lighthouse." Anne practically begged.  
  
"I'll have to think about that."  
  
A/N: Will Elisabeth take of that curse, find out next time. Until then REVIEW! Oh, and Melly16 thanks for putting me on your favourite author list. Chickabiddy thanks for reviewing and if you want more problems, I advise you read my other story. 


	5. Goodnight!

Chapter 5  
  
"Please, please, please?" Anne was now on her knees begging.  
  
"Just for that I won't." Elisabeth replied smiling.  
  
"Than how am I going to sleep with that colourful nightlight?"  
  
"Dump him on a couch in the living room."  
  
"Great idea." James said. "Now get your arses to bed, it's already eleven o'clock."  
  
"I have to agree with James, Kat come on, I'll get you to bed." Marie said, exiting the room with her daughter. Anne followed dragging the twin who were arguing that they weren't sleepy yet.  
  
"Planning to follow?" James turned to his children.  
  
"I'm nine, I can stay up if I want to."  
  
"Elisabeth, you wont be nine for another two months and twenty-four days, now get to bed, all of you." Lily said. (A/N: Elisabeth was born 24 October 1981.)  
  
Defeated the last four children made their way up to their rooms. Sean and Keith were lost somewhere in the middle of the second floor hall. Elisabeth and Harry had to walk to the end of it. Their rooms were across from each other and closest to James and Lily's room. Their parents were really protective about them after that particular Halloween.  
  
"Night Harry."  
  
"Night Lissy."  
  
(A/N: We already know what Harrys room looks like, so where gonna put Elisabeth in bed.)  
  
Elisabeth went into her room and looked around, she loved this room. The walls were full of bookshelves and pictures. In the bookshelves were books (duh), more pictures, a few dairy's and prankbooks (lol). There were a few couches, chairs, a desk, a coffee table, a winding staircase to her balcony, a trunk, James Hogwarts trunk, full of old stuff and pranks and a fireplace with a fire burning in it.  
  
She took a bit of Floo-powder and threw it in to the fire.  
  
"Jennifer Doors' bedroom."  
  
Jennifer was Elisabeths friend since they were seven. Before that Elisabeth had a friend living next door, Matt, but he had to move when they were six. His brother Nick still lived there, but was hardly at home, he was a singer in a boy band and had graduated for Hogwarts two years ago.  
  
"Hi Liz, congratulations with Harrys birthday."  
  
"Thanks, I was fun, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow if you want to come."  
  
"Always, can I take Jake with me?"  
  
"Why not? He's my friend to."  
  
"Ok, night."  
  
"Night Jen."  
  
Elisabeth took one more look around her room. She just loved those light yellow walls. (A/N: I LOVE YELLOW!) She slowly walked to the balcony.  
  
There was her four-poster. It was decorated with the Gryffindor colours. On both sides of the bed was a nightstand, with more pictures on it. The bed was snowed with cuddle toys. There was a closet with clothes and on the wall were pictures of her favourite Quidditch-team, the Titshill Tornados.  
  
She changed into her night-gown and sat down on her bed, looking at one of the pictures next to her. She picked it up. It was a picture of a little girl about five years old, she had messy jet-black hair that reached her shoulders, emerald green eyes with a light shining in them and a lightning blob scare on her cheek. Next to her was a boy about the same age, he had brown hair and hazel eyes with a light in them to, only a different light.  
  
"Matt." A tear ran down her cheek.  
  
Matt and Elisabeth had been really close and she missed him. True, Jennifer and Jake were great friends, but they were not Matt. She hadn't heard from him since.  
  
She put the picture back down and curled up under the blankets.  
  
~~~Down stairs~~~  
  
"Here Padfoot, make yourself conferrable." James smiled.  
  
"That kid is the daughter of the devil." Sirius muttered.  
  
"I heard that, and I'm not the devil."  
  
"Your coming quiet close, if I may say so."  
  
"Be glad the others are already up, because Lily won't be to happy with you saying that."  
  
"How am I going to sleep with this nightlight on my head?"  
  
"Your problem, not mine. Goodnight Padfoot."  
  
In reply Sirius threw a pillow at James, but the second closed the living room door just in time.  
  
'Sirius gonna have a sleepless night.' He thought smiling, while walking up the stairs. 'Lets check on those brats before I go to sleep myself.'  
  
First he entered Seans room, the boy was half asleep. Then Keiths room, James had to threaten to break the boy's broom before he finally went to bed. Harrys turn, he was awake, but already in bed and bid his father goodnight. Last was Lisa, she was fast asleep, but tears ran down her sweet face.  
  
'Must be thinking about Matt again. She really misses him, but than again they were almost as close as Sirius and I are.'  
  
He bent down and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Sweet dream, princes." He whispered.  
  
He didn't know if she heard him, but she was smiling now.  
  
He smiled to and left the room and entered his own. He changed in record time and got in the bed next to Lily, wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face in her hair. This made Lily moan.  
  
"James."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're annoying."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"No."  
  
"Sirius asleep?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Children asleep?"  
  
"Only Elisabeth and Sean half."  
  
"And the others?"  
  
"Harry was in bed and Keith had to be threatened."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Breaking his broom."  
  
"His worst nightmare."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Something bothering you?"  
  
"Lisa was thinking of Matt again, she hasn't hear from him for more than two years. She misses him."  
  
"I know, but we can't do anything about it."  
  
"Makes me feel so helpless."  
  
"Know the feeling, now go the sleep."  
  
And with that the conversation stopped, but it took an other forty minutes until both were fast asleep.  
  
A/N: I know I'm centring Elisabeth, but hé it's my story. Remember all review are welcome, the-one-and-only-PRONGS thanks for putting me on your favourite author list. Reviewers:  
  
Dutch Lily Flower (You're evil!)  
  
moony391 (I'm evil and hate Snape!)  
  
harryandginnyrock (here's more)  
  
xMadgirlx (::wipes away tear:: I'm honoured, thanks for calling me the best author ever, this is only my second fic. ::runs away crying::) 


	6. You're dead!

Chapter 6  
  
"I'm never going to get any sleep like this." Sirius muttered under his breath. "I'm gonna kill Elisabeth as soon as I get the chance."  
  
He lay down eyes closed. A miracle must have happened, because he fell asleep almost instantly. He dreamed about having to sleep under a Christmas tree. (::Grins evilly::)  
  
~~~Harrys Dream~~~  
  
"Come on, Lily, there's no time to get Harry and Elisabeth, we have to go now!" A man shouted.  
  
"But my baby's." A womans voice replied.  
  
"Lily, what is the point in getting us killed?" Said the mans voice again.  
  
"I-I-I..."  
  
"Come on, they'll be fine. Remember all the enchantments we placed?"  
  
"Y-y-you're r-r-right."  
  
"Lets go!" The mans voice sounded demanding.  
  
A terrifying laugh sounded, while a baby-boy, about one year old, looked out of his bedroom window, witch was located right above his crib, and saw two cloaked figures ran, away from the house. Footsteps sounded on the stairs. Someone was getting upstairs. An other baby started crying. The boy looked down at his whiling sister. They had been put in one bed. They both felt more comfortable that way.  
  
The bedroom door opened and an other cloaked figure stepped into the room. The figure raised a funny looking stick and pointed it at the two baby's.  
  
"Avada keda-"  
  
A maid appeared out of nowhere, right between the stick and the children.  
  
"vra."  
  
The maid fell on the floor, dead.  
  
"Stupid little... Well, I'll just have to do it again." A voice hissed from under the hood of the cloak. "Avada kedavra."  
  
A green flash of light and a scream.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up, his scare hurt and he was covered in cold sweet. Ha was breathing heavily. It took him a minute to catch his breath.  
  
'What was that all about? I've never had such a weird nightmare. But was it a nightmare? It looked so real.'  
  
"Oh, stop being such a baby and go back to sleep!"  
  
His was breathing normal again, so he got up and walked to his closet and got out a clean pair of pyjama's. He changed and got back in bed, not knowing that right across the hall his sister was having the same nightmare, that she knew it was real.  
  
~~~The Next Morning~~~  
  
Elisabeth was the first to wake up. She had had that nightmare again. She knew it wasn't a nightmare, it was real, but she didn't know an other name for it.  
  
"I'm never gonna get to sleep again, so I better get up."  
  
So, she got up and walked to her closet, got out a pair of jeans and a yellow T-shirt with a small black dragon on it, took a shower, got dressed and put her glasses on.  
  
"I better be nice to Siri or I'm dead as soon as he gets the chance."  
  
She sneaked down the stairs and into the living room. She saw her godfather was asleep.  
  
"Finite incantatem." A whisper filled the room.  
  
She shot out of the room again and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Hi May."  
  
"He Liz, you're up early."  
  
"Couldn't sleep anymore."  
  
"Want something to eat?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What do you think of eggs, sausages, bacon and toast?"  
  
"Sounds delicious."  
  
"That it is than."  
  
May went to make Elisabeth her breakfast, while the later hopped onto the counter.  
  
"So what are you planning to do today?" May asked.  
  
"Don't know yet, only that it involves Jen and Jake." Elisabeth replied.  
  
The conversation went on, even when Elisabeth had finished her breakfast. When James entered the room, May had to work again.  
  
"Hi dad."  
  
"You're up early."  
  
"Couldn't sleep anymore." Elisabeth said while she gave her father a kiss.  
  
"You know Sirius is gonna try and kill you today, don't you."  
  
"He won't."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
At that moment a black-haired Sirius walked into the room.  
  
"Oh, I see." James smiled.  
  
"What ya talking about?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Your hair." The girl replied.  
  
"Thanks for reminding, I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
"Dad!"  
  
James let a mirror appear right in front of his friend, just like Remus had the night before.  
  
"Oh, well, that changes the situation, but you're still gonna pay." Sirius snapped.  
  
"Don't think so." And Elisabeth disappeared out of the room, but not before she shouted. "Oh dad, Jen and Jake are coming over."  
  
"Ok, but behave."  
  
"Always!"  
  
A/N: Hope you like it, please review and Sary thanks for the advice! 


	7. Jennifer and Jake

A/N: My grammar sucks, I know. Please excuse me for that.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Elisabeth walked up the stairs again. On her way to her room she walked into Anne.  
  
"Hé shorty, slept well?"  
  
"Yeah, you?"  
  
"I haven't slept this good since before I married that Christmas tree."  
  
"His hair is back to normal again. I felt kinda sorry for him."  
  
"To bad, it did look good on him."  
  
"I know, that's why I always take a picture of the result of my pranks."  
  
"Took one of him?"  
  
"Want a copy?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm gonna get something to eat now."  
  
"Bye." And with that Elisabeth fled to her room.  
  
She took a small red book out of one of the many bookcases, labelled; 'Pandemonium'. After that she walked over to her desk and sat down.  
  
"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." She said to the book and it opened. She flipped through the pages, looking at pictures (mostly of Sirius and Keith) and sometimes reading what was written on the page next to it.  
  
Finally she stopped at an empty page and smiled. She unscrewed the top of an inkbottle and picked up her quill, dipped it in the ink and began to write;  
  
Operation Lighthouse...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
When she finished writing she glued a picture of 'lighthouse' Sirius on the next page. After that she closed the book.  
  
"Mischief managed."  
  
She stud up, put the book back on it's place and got out an other. This one was bigger and black, it read; 'Dark Creatures and How To Defend Yourself'. She loved this book, it had been a birthday present from Sirius last year. Lily had protested until James had argued that if their daughter read the book, she would be prepared if, by any chance, she ended up in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Elisabeth had been so absorbed in her reading, she didn't noticed James entered her room until he was right behind her.  
  
"Hé, your friends are here."  
  
"DAD!"  
  
"Surprised you?" James asked.  
  
"I didn't hear you come in." His daughter replied.  
  
"I noticed."  
  
"So, what's up?"  
  
"I said, Jennifer and Jake are here."  
  
"Thanks dad." Elisabeth said, giving her father a quick kiss before dashing out of the room to meet up with her friends.  
  
James took a peep into the book she had been reading, 'Werewolves'.  
  
"If she would want to know about that, she could just ask Moony and she knows that. If it wasn't for her, only Moonys children would have known his problem."  
  
But than his eyes fell on a underlined sentence.  
  
'There is no cure for a werewolf, but recently healers discovered the Wolfsbane potion. If a werewolf drinks this potion a week before full moon, he or she will still transform, but into a harmless wolf instead of a vicious beast.'  
  
"Interesting, I wonder if Remus knows about this."  
  
~~~In the Hall~~~  
  
Elisabeth walked down the stairs. In the hall stood two children, a boy and a girl, about her age, with brown hair. The girl had dark blue eyes and the boy had grey eyes.  
  
"Jen, Jake!"  
  
"Lissy!" Jake greeted.  
  
"Liz, how are you?" Jennifer piped.  
  
"Fine, and you to?"  
  
"Couldn't be better!" Both said at the some time and smiled.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Jake asked.  
  
"Well, if the others are out of bed and dressed, we could play Quidditch, but before Sean and Katrine are finally dressed, you could read about my latest pranks." Elisabeth replied.  
  
"You updated your book? Let me read it, I wanna know what you did yesterday." Jennifer cried.  
  
"Ok, but keep it down, I don't know if everybody is up."  
  
Elisabeth had just finished her sentence when the kitchen door opened and her three brothers plus the Black twin erupted.  
  
"What ya doing?" Keith asked.  
  
"If you get dressed, we're gonna play Quidditch." Jake answered.  
  
"Really?" Sean asked.  
  
"Only if you get dressed, and spread the word." Elisabeth replied sweetly.  
  
The boys and Jenny sprinted up stairs, almost knocking James down in the process.  
  
"What's that all about?" James turned to the last three children in the hall.  
  
"Quidditch." Jennifer smiled.  
  
"But only if they're dressed." Elisabeth said.  
  
"Wanna join?" Jake asked.  
  
"He doesn't have a choice, he has to and if he doesn't want to, we'll force him." Elisabeth smirked.  
  
"What position are you going to force me to play?" James asked.  
  
"Chaser." The three said.  
  
"Gonna force Remus and Christmas tree to?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Christmas tree?" Jen and Jake looked at each other surprised.  
  
"Read the book and it'll become clear." Elisabeth said to her friend when she saw their surprised faces.  
  
"Ok, I'm in." James smiled.  
  
"We'll be in my room, if everybody is ready."  
  
"I'll come and get you three if they are."  
  
"Thanks dad."  
  
"Bye Mr Potter." The twin said at the same time and walked up the stairs behind Elisabeth to her room.  
  
When they got there Jennifer took out the black book and sat down on a couch with Jake next to her.  
  
"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." And the book opened.  
  
The twin began to read the new entries while Elisabeth put her book back in it's place and then started to make teams for their game.  
  
Because they were with twelve player the teams existed of six players not the usual seven. The teams would only have two Chasers instead of three.  
  
A/N: I have some really really really bad news. School had started for me again, so I won't be able to update so much anymore. Not that I don't think I'll write a lot less (I might ever write more, classes are boring), but I have to do my homework and I'll be doing my finals this year, so I don't have too much time to type and update. Now, here's a list of everybody new I want to thank for reviewing, next to my loyal reviewers;  
  
EvilBlueMonkeyBabe (and thanks for putting me on your favourite author list.)  
  
Tara  
  
YanKeEs1Fan (and thanks for putting me on your favourite author list.)  
  
Alexis Strange  
  
LillMisPurrfection  
  
moonkeeper  
  
AnimeTiger  
  
harryforeva (and thanks for putting me on your favourite author list.) 


	8. Quidditch and a Thunder Storm

Chapter 8  
  
Everybody was on the Quidditch pitch in the backyard, waiting for James, Elisabeth, Jennifer and Jake to arrive. Lily, Anne, Marie and Frank were sitting on the stands.  
  
Lily didn't like to fly and Marie and Anne were loyal friends so they never played either. Franks on the other hand, would have loved to play, but was to young in his parents opinion.  
  
"We're here." Elisabeth jelled.  
  
"You divided us in teams?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Yeah, now listen closely.  
  
Team 1: Seeker; Harry. Beaters; Keith and Jenny. Chasers; James and Sean. Keeper; Katrine. Team 2: Seeker; Me. Beaters; Justin and Sirius Chasers; Jake and Jennifer Keeper; Remus.  
  
Anne, would you be the reverie?"  
  
"Always. Now I want a nice clean game. Captains shake hands."  
  
James and Sirius, who had been elected Captain in this game, almost crushed each others hand. Anne blew a whistle and everybody mounted his or her broom and they were of.  
  
James immediately caught the Quaffle, but had to drop it when Sirius sent a Blutcher his way. Jake took the Quaffle and menaced to get to the hoops, but Katrine caught it and threw it to Sean. He was tackled by Jennifer, but she had avoid a Blutcher from Keith.  
  
Elisabeth and Harry stayed close together. Both were excellent Seekers from the moment they got on a broom. They wouldn't give the other the chance to get to close to the Snitch without the other.  
  
Suddenly Elisabeth shot to the ground Harry not far behind. Frank was looking where, in the name of Merlin, they had spotted the Snitch. Just before they hid the ground the parted and slowly circled up again. The rest, who had stopped to watch, resumed the match after the great Wronski Feint.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
After an hour the score was 70-80 for Team 2. The sky had become clouded with thick dark clouds.  
  
"Harry, Elisabeth, you better catch the Snitch soon. I won't let you continue this game in a thunderstorm." Lily jelled.  
  
"Don't worry mom." Harry jelled back.  
  
"We better let go of our honour and spread up. We got a better chance of catching it that way." Elisabeth said.  
  
"Ok." And both went their own way.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
After ten minutes it began to rain, softly. Elisabeth saw a golden glitter, the Snitch! It was flying just above the ground in the middle of the field. To bad for her Harry had seen it to. They dived down to the little golden ball, both from their own site of the field.  
  
They were closing in. Ten feet, five, four, three, two, one, just a few inches left. Two hands reached out for the winged ball, one caught it, the other caught the other hand. Their eyes met, the hand with the Snitch freed itself and was stuck into the air. Team 2 had won 200-210.  
  
"Take that, Prongs!"  
  
"Shut up, Padfoot. Now, lets get inside before we're all soaked."  
  
They all ran to the house and just as James shut the door behind him, the little rain turned into a cloud-burst and a lightning bolt flashed across the sky.  
  
"That was close." Katrine said, while her brother ran into his mothers arms. Little Frank was scared of thunder. Non of them liked it, except Elisabeth. She loved every thunderstorm, fascinated by the shapes of the lightning.  
  
"James, Lily, would you mind us staying an other night?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Of course not, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like, all of you." Lily replied.  
  
"Thank you, Lily." Marie said.  
  
"Lets go to the living room, it's much warmer there." James suggested.  
  
Everybody agreed and made their way to the living room. When they were in the hall, Elisabeth changed her mind and turned to the stairs.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Lily asked.  
  
"You go ahead. I'll be right there, just don't want to walk around in these wet cloths." Elisabeth replied.  
  
"She's right, you know, why don't we all get some dry cloths." Remus spoke.  
  
They all decided to change, Jennifer and Jake would Floo home and ask if they could spent the night here.  
  
~~~15 minutes later~~~  
  
Everybody, except Jennifer and Jake, was in the living room. The storm had moved closer and had stop right above the house. This didn't make Frank feel the least bit comfortable, he sat curled up in his mothers lap, shaking.  
  
Harry, Keith, Justin and Jenny were playing a board game. Sean and Katrine were drawing. Elisabeth was reading in her book again and the adults were talking. One look at her book and something popped into James mind again.  
  
"Hé Moony, ever heard of Wolfsbane potion?" He asked.  
  
"Nope, why?" Remus answered.  
  
"Lisa, would you please show Remus your book?" James asked his daughter.  
  
"Had something in particular in mind?" Elisabeth replied.  
  
"Werewolf."  
  
"Ok, but I was reading, so you will have to keep me busy till I find something else to do." Lisa smiled and gave the book to Remus while pointing to what her father meant.  
  
After that she made herself comfortable in her fathers lap and he put his arms around her. (A/N: She's just eight years and nine months old, remember?) She loved the warmth and her fathers strong arms around her. It made her feel safe.  
  
"What are you trying to say with this, James?" Remus asked when he had finished reading.  
  
"Thought you might be interested in trying it." James answered.  
  
"Let me see that." Marie demanded.  
  
Remus gave her the book and Sirius got up to read over Maries shoulder. As soon as they had read it Marie opened her mouth to say something, but Sirius beat her to it.  
  
"Why don't you do it? It can't hurt to try."  
  
Remus look at his wife.  
  
"Well, for once Sirius is right. I've heard of it once or twice and it was really positive."  
  
Remus opened his mouth.  
  
"I haven't told you about it, 'cause I knew you'd say no."  
  
"Marie's right. You always had problems with trying something new and I want to be able to sleep every night for a change." James said.  
  
"It's your own fault. YOU became animagi." Lily teased.  
  
"You're not funny and we did it for a friend. Have you ever seen Remus happier than in 5th year?" James retorted.  
  
"Yes, at his wedding." Lily smiled.  
  
"Any other time?" Sirius smirked.  
  
"Only when I told him I was pregnant and when those two were born." Marie said. "I'm still glad neither is born on a full moon."  
  
"Me too, else I'd been running around in the woods with those two, instead of being with you." Remus smiled.  
  
James and Sirius had registered themselves as animagi just after Voldemort had fallen. Lily had insisted on it, saying Peter could use it against them if they didn't. He still wasn't found.  
  
"Toady." Sirius muttered under his breath, but everybody heard him.  
  
If Remus wanted to say something about it, nobody ever found out, 'cause at that moment the fire roared and Jennifer and Jake returned. Both were carrying an overnight bag.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.  
  
the many mods of the boot  
  
Headmaster Cromwell  
  
hallie walker  
  
and loyal reviewers  
  
THANKS FOR REVIEWING! 


	9. Raven

Chapter 9  
  
Elisabeth jumped up.  
  
"Dad, could you put two stretchers in my room?" She asked, turning around.  
  
"Sure, come on you three." James smiled.  
  
Marie gave Elisabeth her book back, so she could put it away.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Fifteen minutes later the bags were dumped, the stretchers set up, book back on it's place and the four back in the living room.  
  
"So what we gonna do now?" Jake asked, while James made his way back to his seat.  
  
"Those four are playing a game, maybe we could join?" Elisabeth said.  
  
"What kind of game?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"Harry, what ya playing?" Liz said, walking over to her brother.  
  
"Raven." Harry answered. (A/N: Maybe you know the TV-show. It's on BBC1 at 8.30 English time. Well, this is a magical board game based on that show.)  
  
"May we join?" Jake asked.  
  
"I got a better idea." Keith smiled.  
  
"What?" Harry, Elisabeth, and the two twins asked at the same time.  
  
"Why don't we go to the RR (A/N: Room of Requirement) and play it in there, for real!" Keith beamed.  
  
"First ask mom and dad if it's ok with them." Harry said smiling.  
  
So they asked and got permission, but only if an adult went with them. Sirius and James where happy to comply to that. Sean decided to join as well.  
  
~~~In the RR~~~  
  
Everybody looked around. They had found themselves in front a forest.  
  
"Sirius, you'll be Raven." (A/N: The host.) Keith ordered.  
  
"Ok, now it would be nice if I had some guidelines to know what to do." Sirius muttered and a roll of parchment appeared. "COOL!"  
  
"So, what are they suppose to do, oh almighty Raven?" James joked.  
  
Sirius unrolled the parchment and began to read.  
  
"Welcome young warriors, you have answered my call. Her you will be tested on strength, skills and brains. In the forest behind me, eight standards are hidden. You have to look for the path to your respective standard. To find your path you have to look for your colour. But watch out, if you get off the path you will be attacked by demons. WHAT IS THIS CRAP?!"  
  
Everybody laughed.  
  
"Bye, bye, Sirius." Keith jelled, while the eight children ran into the forest.  
  
After a few minutes Elisabeth emerged with a yellow standard. Harry was next with a red one. Jenny had a green standard, Jennifer purple, Jake blue, Keith orange, Sean brown and Justin PINK!  
  
"Why does my son have a wussy colour?" Sirius looked horrified.  
  
"Bad luck like his dad." James laughed.  
  
"Lets get on with it." Keith said impatiently.  
  
Sirius looked on the parchment again.  
  
"The standards have seven black feathers on top, these are you're lives, if you succeed in a challenge you may keep them, if you fail you'll lose one. Come young warriors, to 'the old troll'. WHAT DID I DO TO DESURVE THIS?!"  
  
They walked to 'the old troll' laughing at Sirius, who was grumbling under his breath.  
  
At 'the old troll' Sirius turned to the 'warriors' again.  
  
"Sean, you ask the troll for his riddle."  
  
Sean took a few steps forward and knocked on the wooden door. An other roll of parchment appeared. He gave it to Sirius, who read it again.  
  
"I'm going where I need to go, but I'm facing the wrong way. I'm crossing water, but I don't get wet. I'm moving my arms, but I'm not swimming. What am I doing? Take out the chalk and slate from your bags and write down your answer. DON'T PEEK!"  
  
The eight did as they were told and scribed down their answers.  
  
"Now, Jake you first. Put your slate trough the small door at the bottom of the door in front of you, make sure you put your whole arm inside, else the troll won't take your answer. If you answered right the troll will give you a treasure ring, if you answered wrong you'll lose a live."  
  
Jake did as he was told, but had answered wrong. He had to pull himself free. Next up was Justin, he had also answered wrong. Now it was Elisabeth turn, her hand emerged with a golden ring in it.  
  
"Well one, Jenny."  
  
She got a golden ring as well. Keith had to pull himself free, as did Jennifer. Sean and Harry both received a treasure ring.  
  
"Well done warriors, but four of you failed to give the right answer, you will lose a live. Now, I'd like to know what you answered. Keith?"  
  
"Sailing."  
  
"Jennifer?"  
  
"Ditto."  
  
"Jake?"  
  
"Flying."  
  
"Justin?"  
  
"Swimming."  
  
This made the others laugh and Sirius looked dumbstruck.  
  
"Euh, ok, Elisabeth, you were the first to have the right answer, would you tell us what it should have been?"  
  
"Rowing." She smiled.  
  
"That is indeed the answer we were looking for, you may keep the treasure rings. You will be collecting them as reward for completing a challenge. Let us move on to 'the old forest'. IS EVERYTHING CALLED OLD AROUND HERE?!"  
  
They cuddled.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
When they arrived, Sirius had decided he was framed into being Raven, but found arguing didn't help, so he was stuck with the job.  
  
"Ok, pay attention now. For this challenge, you will have to climb up to this tree and then get the treasure ring that is hanging there. You will have to jump to get it. Don't worry, you will be secured by Ravens rope, no harm will come to you. WHY IN THE WORLD DID I AGREE TO THIS? Justin you go first."  
  
Everybody, except Sean, succeeded in this challenge. (A/N: I'm not going to describe it, 'cause I don't feel like it. And for all of you who know Raven: I'm also leaving out 'the way of the warrior'.)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
After that they went to 'the eyeless demons'. All demons wore robes, the hoods of these demons were so long, they couldn't see. They were carrying long sticks.  
  
"See, that pole behind the two demons? There's a treasure ring on it. You will be competing against each other in this challenge. Two warriors will take one of those two sticks. You have to use them to get the ring, but the demons might not be able to see you, the can still hear you. At the end of the sticks there are bells. You have to walk 'the path of the silent warrior'. Those sticks the demons are carrying are deadly, if they thatch you will lose a live. You will also lose a live if the other warrior beats you to claming the treasure ring. Harry, Elisabeth, you two go first."  
  
Harry and Elisabeth both made it past the demons, but Elisabeth was just a bit faster and clamed the ring. Then it was the Doors twins turn, but both got hid by the demons. After that Keith suffered the same fate, but Sean made it to the other side and clamed the ring. The Black twin made it to the other side, but Justin was the one to clam the ring.  
  
Just as they were about to move on to the next challenge, Lily came into the room.  
  
"Time to eat, you can finish this tomorrow or so."  
  
The children cheered and ran to the dining-room, Sirius close behind. James followed a lost slower with Lily.  
  
"You know, this is really interesting. You should come and watch tomorrow and see how Elisabeth and Harry will beat everybody else and Sirius making a fool out of himself." James cuddled and Lily smiled.  
  
"I might do that." She said while giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
A/N: Please review or I might stop this fic, since I only got one review for the last chapter. Thank you Dutch Lily Flower. 


	10. Snape in Sirius' bedroom?

Chapter 10  
  
Aconite, Monkshood or Wolfsbane  
  
(aconitum napellus)  
  
The blue monkshood was already known by the old Greeks and Romans as extremely poisonous and the alkaloid aconitine is to blame. A thousandth of a gramme already is dangerous. Big quantities are almost always deadly. With all that, aconitine is an important painkiller for nerve-ache, which otherwise is hard to effect, and chronic articulation diseases.  
  
place of finding : mountain woods up to 2300, moist graze, planted  
  
height : up to 150 cm  
  
flowering : June till August  
  
harvest : July till September  
  
target : kill pain  
  
"Are you trying to kill me?" Remus angry voice came from the dinning-room.  
  
James gave his wife a questioning look.  
  
"Remus wanted to know more about the Wolfsbane potion, so he decided to study the ingredients." Lily answered the look of her husband."  
  
James cuddled.  
  
"That's our Remus."  
  
Then came Sirius voice.  
  
"You ARE going to try. If we have to make you drink it with force, so be it."  
  
They entered the dinning-room.  
  
"I have to agree with Padfoot, Moony."  
  
Remus glared at James.  
  
"You're not the one who had to drink that poison!"  
  
"Remus, the amount of Wolfsbane is so trifling, the potion is NOT poisonous."  
  
"That's what YOU say!"  
  
"I'm a healer for Merlins sake. I know that stuff."  
  
Lily looked around the room. The adults were clase to the door and on the fare end of the room were the children. Katrine was looking distressed, Frank was in Elisabeths lap, scared and shaking. Elisabeth was trying to comfort the boy. Harry had his hand on Katrines shoulder, whispering to her. The rest of the girls were helping Elisabeth, but the other boys looked surprised, Keith even amused, at the fight.  
  
An other lightning bolt flashed across the sky and Frank curled up into a ball. It was as if the thunderstorm had entered the house.  
  
"STOP IT!" Lily screamed. "Remus, you're acting like a baby and for the rest of you, look that way." And she pointed to the ten childeren.  
  
Everybody, especially Remus, was looking ashamed. Remus and Marie were the first to move to them. Marie hugged her daughter, who had started crying silently. Remus took Frank from Elisabeth and just held him close.  
  
James made his way to his wife, taking her into his arms. Lily was shaking.  
  
"Sorry Lily Flower."  
  
"It's not your fault, James. I'll be fine."  
  
~~~10 minutes later~~~  
  
Everybody had calmed down and was eating now. Remus was still being an arse about the Wolfsbane thing, but they had decided to leave it until the full moon came close again. Marie had successfully convinced Katrine, Remus and her wouldn't divorce.  
  
Frank was sitting in his fathers lap, stealing his food, but curled up if the thunder showed up again.  
  
The eight other children distracted everybody from the fight by telling what happened in the RR. Of course the others wanted to see that, so they would come and look tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
It was time to go to sleep again and the thunderstorm still refused to move. Frank was absolutely terrified so Marie and Remus would let him sleep between them.  
  
Anne and Sirius were just about to fall asleep when an other lightning bolt appeared and their door slammed open. The twins came running in. Sirius set up looking at his children.  
  
"Whas up?" He asked in a sleepy voice.  
  
Jenna tried to say something, but there was now sound.  
  
"What? I didn't hear you."  
  
"We're scared." Justin said in a real low voice.  
  
Sirius looked as if Snape just apparated into the room.  
  
"Great, just great."  
  
Anne giggled and pulled away the covers.  
  
"Hop in you two, but don't make a habit of it."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes, he knew he could forget about getting any sleep to night.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Harry heard his bedroom door open and close. Someone walked up the stairs.  
  
"Harry?" A soft voice whispered.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked in a low voice.  
  
"I can't sleep, could I stay with you?"  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Sure, come on Sean."  
  
His little brother smiled happily and curled up next to him.  
  
Soon his breathing calmed and Harry knew he was asleep. He felt sleep taking control of him too and he didn't resist.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Elisabeth was listening to the even breathing of her two friends, the thunder and the wind blowing past her window.  
  
She took a flashlight and a book out of a drawer of one of her nightstands. It was a book titled 'The Forgotten Charms'. She opened the book and began to read, she wasn't tired at all. After reading a bit something interesting caught her eyes.  
  
The Mirror Charm  
  
The mirror charm makes a person see the world the other way around. For example, on the right is a door, on the left a wall, if someone cursed by the mirror charm sees it, the door will be on the left and he or she will walk straight into the wall.  
  
This charm is mostly used for hiding and protecting things. It is very complicated and thus almost forgotten. It also is hard to break it, but powerful or dark wizards should have no problem with that.  
  
'This must be one of the charms used to protect Harry and me that Halloween.'  
  
She kept reading until she fell asleep. The book and flashlight fell on the ground and sometime later the flashlight went dead.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Lily lay curled up in James' arms. They had heard a two doors open and close.  
  
"Sean was probably scared." Lily muttered.  
  
"I'm glad he went to Harry and not to us." James yawned.  
  
"How do you know he's gone to Harry?"  
  
"Because Liz has friends over, he's not here and if he went to Keith the second door would have sounded much softer."  
  
"How can you think this late at night?"  
  
"Don't know. Don't care." James gave his wife a kiss and both drifted of into sleep.  
  
A/N: Hope you like it. I actually looked up that stuff about Monkshood. Thanks for reviewing. PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and I didn't go to the rooms of Keith and Katrine because they're both fast asleep, so it would have been boring. :-D Oh and before I forget, if you want to read Pandemonium (Elisabeths pranks book) please sent in some ideas, I could use them. You see, the pranks I have in mind wont be used until Hogwarts and that will become an other fic; What If... goes to Hogwarts. 


	11. Warrior Princess And A Snowball Fight

Chapter 11  
  
James woke up the next morning because Lily was having a bad dream or something.  
  
"Lily wake up, you're having a nightmare, it's not real." James said shaking his wife.  
  
Lily slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"James?"  
  
"It's alright, Lil. I'm here."  
  
Lily threw her arms around her husbands neck and started to cry.  
  
"What's wrong, Flower?"  
  
"I-I-I dreamt a-a-about t-t-that night, o-o-only they d-d-didn't s-s- survive. I-I-I felt s-s-so guilty f-f-for l-l-leaving t-t-them."  
  
"It's ok, you know that didn't happen., I wouldn't let it."  
  
"I know, but it looked so real. What time is it any way?"  
  
James looked at the alarm-clock on his nightstand, 9.15.  
  
"Time to get up?"  
  
They got out of bed and dressed. The house was to quiet for anyone to be awake, so James and Lily decided to wake them all up. When the left the room Lily took the room to left, Elisabeths room, and James the room to the right, Harrys room.  
  
James cuddle, he had been right. In the bed Harry and Sean were fast asleep. He regretted to wake them up, they looked so sweet and peaceful, but Lily would kill him if he didn't.  
  
~~~Elisabeths room~~~  
  
Lily looked at the three sleeping children. She noticed the book and flashlight on the floor, picked them up and put them back in the nightstand. Elisabeth looked so sweet, not that there was a time she didn't look sweet, but when she was asleep she looked sweeter then normal.  
  
Lily didn't want to wake any of them up. If she would just let them sleep at little longer. James would never find out. She would just say it was hard to wake them up. He would know she was lying, but wouldn't say a word about it.  
  
Lily didn't know how long she sat there on the edge of the four-poster thinking what to do, but suddenly a scream broke her train of thoughts and woke up all three of the sleeping children.  
  
Lily smiled and left the room so they could get dressed and she could find out what that scream was all about.  
  
~~~Guestroom where Sirius and Anne sleep~~~  
  
After James had woken up Harry and Sean he went to wake up Sirius and Anne. When he entered the room he had trouble not to burst out laughing. He indeed had found the sleeping Sirius and Anne, but also found their twins.  
  
James walked over to the bed and woke up Anne.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Hi James, good morning to you to." Anne replied and then noticed the smirk on his face. "What?"  
  
James just pointed to her sleeping children. Anne smiled.  
  
"Oh, lets just wake them up."  
  
And so the did, but whatever the tried, Sirius wouldn't wake up.  
  
"This is getting annoying." Anne said.  
  
"Stand aside, I have an idea that is bound to wake him up. We used it at Hogwarts as secret weapon." James smirked again.  
  
Anne, Justin and Jenny walked out of the way, but not close enough to see what James was doing.  
  
James took out his wand and muttered something under his breath, while pointing him wand to Sirius. Ice-water was pouring out of the end right in Sirius face.  
  
Sirius wake up and screamed at the top of his lungs. He saw James' smirk and the later had to run to avoid the mad Sirius. They ran out of the door into the hall, to the stairs. Every bedroom door opened and sleepy heads looked at what that scream was all about and cracked up when the saw James being chased by a socked Sirius.  
  
~~~Half on hour later~~~  
  
Everybody sat in the dinning room, James as far away for Sirius as possible and countless spells being cast between them. It was hard to eat, because every time a spell hid, the whole room cracked up again or if the spell missed you had to duck to avoid being hid yourself.  
  
The storm form last night was still there, but nobody, not even Frank Lupin, paid it any attention.  
  
After breakfast was over everybody went to the RR to finish the Raven game. Elisabeth kept the lead through out the whole game. The last challenge was a riddle path. You had to solve a riddle, walk on the right letters and solve an other riddle, then you had to solve an other riddle on an archway, if you got that right, the archway would glow and you had to walk through it to win the game.  
  
Almost every one of the so called warriors tried, but failed and now it was Elisabeth turn. She was last, the warrior with the least amount of lives had been first.  
  
Sirius opened the book again. This book would the you the riddle your facing.  
  
"I am always moving, but I'm slow to change my path. I can cut trough rock, but I'm soft a touch."  
  
Elisabeth looked down at the stones in front of her, took a deep breath and began to walk; R-I-V-E-R. Nothing happened, she had passed the first riddle.  
  
"You can walk through me. You can lie on me. If you cut me I won't bleed."  
  
A few moments passed, while Elisabeth thought. G-R-A-S-S and again nothing happened. So she turned her attention to the archway.  
  
"Answer with wisdom and go forward."  
  
Now it took a few minutes for her to decided her answer. She walked over to a stone where she had to give her answer.  
  
"Wisdom."  
  
The archway began to glow and Elisabeth walked through. She had won the tournament.  
  
~~~20 December~~~  
  
Harry, Elisabeth, Keith and Sean were outside. It had snowed last night and the ground was covered with at least 20 inches of snow. It was cold, but they were all wearing a cloak with a warmth charm on it.  
  
They were having a snowball fight with only one rule; Everybody for himself! All four were covered in snow and socking wet, but really non cared.  
  
James and Lily had gone to Diagonally to buy Christmas presents, so Harry and Elisabeth also were babysitting their 'baby' brothers, as they put it.  
  
Nicky, Matts brother (A/N: You know their neighbours), was at home with his friends, so they kept an eye on the four as well.  
  
Elisabeth was spending a lot of time with her brothers, because Jake and Jennifer were skiing with their parents in the Alps.  
  
"I'm socked and the charm is wearing of." Sean complained.  
  
"Lets get inside and make some hot chocolate." Harry suggested.  
  
They went inside and Elisabeth made some hot chocolate, while the boys made themselves comfortable in front of the fire in the living room.  
  
When Elisabeth entered the room Harry got up again and took two cups from her hands. He gave one to Keith, while his sister gave a cup to Sean. Then the sat down next to each other on the couch.  
  
Harry began to tell a scary story after a lot of whining form his siblings.  
  
They had been sitting there for some time when they heard a noise. They looked at each other with shocked faces.  
  
"What was that?" Sean squeaked.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I have to go to school and the other stories just wanted to get out of my head. I'd like to introduce you to my most loyal reviewer; Dutch Lily Flower. Please review. Oh and if you got an idea for a protection charm or prank for Pandemonium, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, SHARE IT WITH ME. I promise I'll use it. 


	12. Cold 'Shower'

Chapter 12  
  
The noise came closer and Sean jumped up and hid between his brother and sister on the couch, his hot chocolate spilled on the carpet. The noise turned into footsteps, which halted right outside the living room door. Someone slowly opened it. Keith ran over to the couch too, but hid behind it. Two people entered the room, but the four couldn't see who, 'cause they were standing in the shadows.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Dad!" The four took a deep breath, they had been holding it, laughing relieved.  
  
They jumped up and hugged their parents, who looked at each other questioning.  
  
"What happened?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, we had a snowball fight, but had enough of it, so we went inside and Elisabeth made hot chocolate." Sean began.  
  
"Yeah, and then Harry told us a really scary story and then we heard a noise and I thought it was a Darth Eater or so." Keith continued.  
  
"And then the noise came closer and those two got scared and hid." Elisabeth laughed.  
  
"And then the noise turned into footsteps and you came into the room." Harry finished.  
  
James and Lily laughed, now their children weren't scared any more, it sounded really funny.  
  
Lily noticed the hot chocolate on the carpet.  
  
"Who did that?"  
  
Seans face drained of its colour.  
  
"I did, sorry."  
  
Lily looked really pissed and was about to yell, but James cut her of.  
  
"It's ok, Sean." And with a wave of his wand the carpet was clean again. "You still forget you're a witch, Lily?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
Lily blushed and everyone laughed again. It didn't take long for Lily to join.  
  
~~~Christmas eve~~~  
  
"When can we open the presents?" Keith asked with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"You ask that every year since you learned that sentence. I thought you knew that by now." Lily said. "And puppy-dog eyes don't work."  
  
"Yeah, but if I keep asking, we might open them now." Keith smiled. "And puppy-dog eyes always work for dad."  
  
"Not a chance." James smiled. "We had to wait 'till Christmas when we were young and so do you and puppy-dog eyes work for me, because I'm me and you're you."  
  
Keith turned back to the tree, longing for the presents underneath. Sean joint him. Lily turned back to the book she was reading and James to his Daily Prophet. Harry and Elisabeth were playing wizards chess in front of the fire.  
  
"Checkmate."  
  
"Lets play again, shale we, Harry?"  
  
"Ok, but prepare to meet your dome."  
  
"Harry, don't threaten your sister." Lily said.  
  
"No, you prepare to meet your dome."  
  
"Elisabeth, don't threaten your brother."  
  
Harry and Elisabeth locked eyes and smiled. This was a normal routine. Them telling each other to prepare for their dome and Lily telling not to threaten the other.  
  
James smiled behind his newspaper. How many times had he heard this already?  
  
~~~The next morning~~~  
  
"Why don't we open our presents now?" Sean whined.  
  
"Because mom and dad want to open them with the whole family." Harry stated.  
  
"It's not fair. They stay in bed, just to bug us." Keith said.  
  
"Lets change that, shale we?" Elisabeth smiled devilish.  
  
"What you got in mind?" And her brothers turned their attention form the presents to their sister.  
  
"Find to buckets and meet me in the kitchen."  
  
They left the room and met again in the kitchen. Harry and Keith both holding a bucket. Elisabeth opened the door to the backyard.  
  
"Fill them up boys."  
  
As soon as the buckets were filled with snow the four creped up the stairs, through the hall, to the room of Lily and James. Elisabeth softly opened the door, both James and Lily appeared to be asleep.  
  
She motioned for the others to follow her and entered the room. Sean and Keith went over to Lilys side of the bed and Harry and Elisabeth to James' side.  
  
Elisabeth showed three fingers and began to lower them, one by one. When all her fingers were down the buckets were emptied over the heads of the unsuspecting parents.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"What the f*ck? Who did that? That's not a nice way to wake up you know."  
  
"Definitely blind." Keith stated.  
  
"But not deaf, did you do this Keith?" James asked, while looking for his glasses, which Elisabeth had taken for his nightstand.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I want an answer."  
  
"And you got one."  
  
Lily smiled, at least she could see what was going on.  
  
"Maybe you should ask your daughter nicely if you can have your glasses back, instead of looking for them."  
  
The four children sniggered.  
  
"Liz, give me back my glasses."  
  
"I think mom said you had to ask nicely." Elisabeth smirked.  
  
"Ok, you win, can I please get my glasses back, please?" James begged.  
  
"If you two come out of bed, so we can open our presents."  
  
"No, deal."  
  
"Your problem not mine. Come on guys, lets see how long it takes 'till he changes his mind."  
  
Harry had just opened the door again, when James spoke.  
  
"Ok, you win. Now please give me back my glasses."  
  
Lily and her children smiled. Elisabeth walked back and gave her father his glasses, but when she turned around to walk away again, she was caught.  
  
"Help."  
  
"No way, nobody help me either, so why would they help you?"  
  
"Because she's just a helpless little girl and you're a big bully." Lily said while she began to tickle James.  
  
"No fair."  
  
"Live isn't always fair, sweetie."  
  
"I noticed, now lets get those presents. I'm awake and probably won't get to sleep again, so I might as well get up."  
  
And that's what they did.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. If you have any great ideas for this story, don't hesitate and sent it to me. I got a few examples for ideas; pranks for Pandemonium, protective charms for Halloween 1981 or presents for my next chapter. 


	13. Christmas, Birthday, Leaky Cauldron, Wea...

A/N: An advise; if you haven't read my ID yet, I would like you to do so. It explains the grammar mistakes and I don't want to have to say it every time, so I have put it there.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Everybody was sitting in the living room. Harry and Elisabeth were sitting with their backs to the fire, Keith and Sean were sitting very close to the tree and James and Lily were sitting on the couch next to it.  
  
James picked up the first present.  
  
"Elisabeth." He read and gave her the small box.  
  
She opened it slowly and revealed a pair of ear-drops made out of emerald hearts.  
  
"Wow, I love it."  
  
Elisabeth picked up the next present and gave it to Sean. It contained a book about magical creatures. Sean picked up a present for Lily, which was a necklace with a small heart hanging on it. Lily picked a present for Harry, Harry for Keith and Keith for James.  
  
This continued until there were no presents left.  
  
Harry had gotten a book of the most famous Seekers, a model Quidditch field with models of the Cambridged Cannons, a magical Polaroid camera, a box full of every wizard sweet existing and more.  
  
Elisabeth had gotten the same box of sweets, a make-your-own-prank set, a necklace with an emerald heart hanging on it and one with a ruby phoenix (sender unknown), a new radio, some cd's, a magical watch, (A/N: Like the one Dumbledore has in chapter 1 of the Philosophers Stone.) a Puffskein and whatever you can think of.  
  
Keith had gotten some prank stuff, a book full of pranks, the box of sweets, a golden ring for in his ear, (A/N: He has a ring in his right ear and I think that it looks cute on some guys and he's one of those were it looks cute.) a leather jacket and once again whatever you can think of.  
  
Sean had gotten a stuffed dragon, a few reading books, the box of sweets, a book about Chasers, a new broom and you just think of the rest.  
  
(A/N: I'm not even going to try and think of things for James and Lily, these thing were hard enough.)  
  
"Hey mom, what about next Christmas, will I spent it a Hogwarts or here?" Harry asked.  
  
James and Lily looked at each other. They knew how nice Christmas was at Hogwarts, but they also wanted Harry to be with them.  
  
"Whatever you want, sweety." Lily answered.  
  
"You can stay at Hogwarts if you like, but you can also come home and if you want, you could take a friend with you." James said.  
  
"Thanks, you're the best." Harry hugged his parents.  
  
~~~31 July one year later~~~  
  
"Harry!" A girl yelled.  
  
"What do you want, Lis. I know it's my birthday, but I wanna sleep and you won't get me out of bed."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"No, leave me be."  
  
"It's let me be and your have a letter."  
  
"What do I care?"  
  
"Hogwarts!"  
  
Harry set up in his bed and almost literally jumped out, but fell."  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"You watch out, I want to dump my present when I bought it. Oh and we're going to Diagon Ally today for school stuff so put on robes."  
  
"It keeps getting better and better."  
  
"Just get dressed, I wanna go."  
  
"Keep your shirt on Elisabeth!"  
  
"You think I'm crazy?"  
  
"Yes, we all do."  
  
"Great because I am."  
  
Harry heard his sister leave and took a shower and got dressed.  
  
'I really hope she can go to Hogwarts next year too. I don't know what I would do without her. She's the sweetest sister you could have and still very funny.'  
  
When he was ready he went downstairs.  
  
"Happy birthday, Harry. Here eat, we're leaving." Lily kissed Harry and pushed a sandwich in his hands.  
  
"Are you all ready?" James asked while he stormed into the kitchen.  
  
"Yes dad." Sean answered.  
  
"Of course." Keith muttered.  
  
"You had to ask?" Elisabeth asked, playing with her phoenix necklace. They still didn't know who sent it, but it proved not to be dangerous.  
  
"Almost." Harry said with a mouth full sandwich.  
  
"Harry!" Lily warned.  
  
"Oh, happy birthday. Here's your letter." James said giving Harry his letter and messing up his already messy hair.  
  
"James, do you have to do that?"  
  
"Yes honey. It's not like his hair will ever stay the way you want it to." James smirked.  
  
"Dad, if we don't leave now we'll be late." Keith said dryly.  
  
"Come on than."  
  
~~~Leaky Cauldron~~~  
  
The fire roared and Elisabeth fell on a stone floor. She stumbled to her feet with some help of Harry and made way. She was just in time because the fire roared again and Keith appeared. After three more roars the whole Potter family was in the small pub.  
  
"James, how are you?" A voice said.  
  
"Arthur, I'm fine. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine too, thanks. What brings you here?"  
  
"Hogwarts."  
  
"Of course, how could I forget when I have a son Harry's age."  
  
Elisabeth, Keith and two identical red haired boys sniggered.  
  
"Children, meet Arthur Weasley, he works at the department of Misuse of Muggle Artefacts."  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Elisabeth."  
  
"I'm Keith."  
  
"And I'm Sean."  
  
"Then you must be Harry Potter." One of the two red haired boys said to Harry.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"We're Fred and George." The boy introduced himself and his twin brother.  
  
At that moment a mother came in with three children, two boys and a girl, all with red hair.  
  
"Arthur, where have you been? I've been looking for you."  
  
"Molly, I said I'd be here. Ask Fred and George, they knew I was here."  
  
"To true mom." George smiled.  
  
"And you tell us to learn to listen." Fred smirked.  
  
Elisabeth and Keith looked at each other. They knew this performance all to well.  
  
"Well, they should have know, it was their fault I didn't hear you." Molly answered.  
  
"I know what you mean." Lily grinned.  
  
"Oh hello Lily, James. I didn't see you."  
  
"It's ok." James smiled.  
  
"And those must be Harry, Elisabeth, Keith and Sean."  
  
"Please to meet you." Elisabeth said sweetly and her brothers followed her example.  
  
"They're really nice. How did you get them to be like that? Only Percy seems to know how to behave like that." Molly said.  
  
"They do it out of their own, but don't judge the book by it's cover, Elisabeth and Keith can be real pests if they want to." Lily replied.  
  
"Not pests, my dear Lily Flower, pranksters, that's something different." James defended his children  
  
"Pests or pranksters, both mean trouble."  
  
"Can we buy Harry's stuff now?" Sean whined, this wasn't really the first time he was at Diagon Ally, but it was one of the first.  
  
"Ok, you're right. Come on." James agreed.  
  
"We'll come with you, Ron needs his stuff too." Arthur said.  
  
"You go shopping, I'm going to get Harry's birthday present."  
  
"I wanna come with you." Sean pleaded.  
  
"James, why don't you go with Elisabeth and Sean and I'll take Harry and Keith, we'll meet in an hour at Olivanders."  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. 


	14. Present, Brat, Annoying And A Surprice P...

Chapter 14  
  
The group split up and went their own ways.  
  
Harry learned that they boy with glasses was named Percy, the other Ron and the girl Ginny. He also came to know Percy would be in fifth year and was prefect, Ron would be first year and Ginny would go to Hogwarts next year. Percy and the twins were in Griffindor and Ron hoped to get in Gryffindor too.  
  
First they went to get their school-robes at Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. (A/N: In this fic the Weasleys have got that same amount of money as normal wizarding families.) After that they went to get their books and then cauldrons, potion ingredients and scale balances.  
  
On their way to Olivanders Harry dropped back to talk to Ron.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"You like Quidditch?"  
  
"Are you crazy? I love Quidditch."  
  
"No, my sister is crazy and she admits it. What's your favourite team?"  
  
"Chudley Cannons."  
  
"Really? That's my favourite team too."  
  
Ron smiled.  
  
"So you wanna go to Hogwarts?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I've heard so much about it, sounds like a great place."  
  
"I know. I'm the fifth to go. My oldest brothers Bill and Charlie have already finished."  
  
"Then you must want to go their really bad."  
  
"No, I don't know. Bill was head Boy and Charlie Captain of the Quidditch team, both got twelve OWLs. Now Percy's a prefect too and Fred and George are the school's pranksters, but still get good grades and are Gryffindor's Beaters. I don't know what my parents expect of me, but I'm sure I can't live up to that."  
  
"I'm sure you can and I'll help if you want me to."  
  
"That would be great." Ron beamed, both had found a friend already.  
  
~~~Some where else~~~  
  
James, Elisabeth and Keith left a shop.  
  
"Wow Liz, are you going to give me something like that when I go to Hogwarts too?" Keith asked revering to the present in Elisabeth's arms.  
  
"No, I don't like you enough for that."  
  
James laughed, he loved the way Elisabeth put things.  
  
"Come on, Your mother's probably waiting for us."  
  
They began to make their way to Olivanders.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the great James Potter." A voice snared.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy, I'm surprised you still know my name." James retorted.  
  
"So if you're here it must be true, the Great Harry Potter will come to Hogwarts."  
  
"I see your brat will be going too, I didn't know he would have enough brains for that." James answered dryly.  
  
For some reason Lucius got mad (A/N: Don't ask me why, James was only telling the truth.) and tried to hid James, but hid something big and massive instead.  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
"He's the one with the problem, Hagrid." James smiled and his two children sniggered.  
  
"Get lost, Malfoy." Hagrid growled and Malfoy left.  
  
"Thanks, Hagrid. I don't think Lily would have been to happy if I got into a fight."  
  
"Shopping for Harry's schoolstuff now, are we?"  
  
"We were just going to Olivanders to meet up with them again." James answered.  
  
"Why did you split up?"  
  
"I needed to buy my birthday present for Harry." Elisabeth said and showed him what she bought.  
  
"It's really beautiful, the best present for a first year if you ask me." Hagrid smiled.  
  
"I know." Elisabeth smirked.  
  
"Dad, if we don't hurry mom's gonna be really mad." Keith stated.  
  
"He's right, I'll see you, Hagrid." James greeted.  
  
"Say hi to Lily for me."  
  
"I will." And they left.  
  
By some strange twist of fate they were first to arrive at Olivanders. They waited outside for a few minutes before they were joined by Lily, Harry, Sean, Molly, Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Happy birthday, Harry." Elisabeth said while giving Harry her present.  
  
"Wow, you shouldn't have." Harry replied.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"What are you going to name her?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hedwig." (A/N: Guess what he got.)  
  
"Are you going to give me an owl when I go to Hogwarts too?" Sean begged.  
  
"Like I said to Keith, no, 'cause I don't like you enough for that."  
  
Everybody laughed and they went inside. They had to wait, because a girl with brown curls was waving wand after wand. (A/N: Guess who that is.)  
  
Finally she found her wand and paid. When she turned around her eyes fell on Harry.  
  
"Look mom, dad, that must be Harry Potter, you know The Boy Who Lived."  
  
Harry made a face, he knew he was famous, but he still didn't like it, he hated it.  
  
"Hermione, leave that boy alone." Her father said. "I'm sorry, but this is all new to us."  
  
"It's ok, he should be used to it." James replied.  
  
"I know how she feels, my family are Muggles too." Lily smiled.  
  
"You're to kind. I guess we'll see you later." Hermione's mother smiled too and they left the shop.  
  
"Ah, I was wondering when I would see you two. Let's start with Mr Weasley."  
  
Ron had the perfect wand in no time, Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail-hair.  
  
"Now you, Mr Potter."  
  
Harry waved wand after wand, but non seem to 'like' him, as Mr Olivander put it.  
  
Then Olivander came with a dusty old box. Harry expected to see a dusty old wand inside, but it was absolutely beautiful.  
  
"Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."  
  
Harry waved it and red and golden sparks shot out it's other end.  
  
"Strange."  
  
"What's is strange?" Harry asked.  
  
"There's only one other wand with a feather of this phoenix and that wand gave you and your sister your scars."  
  
Everybody gasped.  
  
"I had to ask."  
  
"It doesn't mean you're going to be a dark wizard, only that we can expect great things from you."  
  
James paid for Harry's wand and as the sun set they walked back to the end of Diagon Ally.  
  
They decided to stay and eat there.  
  
James was talking with Athur, Lily with Molly, Keith and Elisabeth were laughing with the twins about the pranks each had pulled, Sean and Ginny were eating silently, Percy was being annoyed with the laughing pranksters and Ron and Harry were discussing Quidditch.  
  
After dinner they said goodbye and James apparated home while the others flooed.  
  
~~~Godric's Hollow~~~  
  
Harry was the last to arrive, but the whole house was dark.  
  
"What the."  
  
The lights turned on.  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
Harry smiled, everybody was here and the whole room was decorated.  
  
"That wasn't funny you know." Harry smiled.  
  
"I think it was." Justin said. (A/N: You know, the son of Sirius, twin brother of Jenny.)  
  
"You should have seen the look on your face, Harry." Sirius laughed.  
  
They celebrated 'till four in the morning.  
  
Harry got a bow with five colours of ink, an eagle feather, a feather that takes notes for you, ("If Binns still teaches, you'll be needing it." Remus smirked.) Hogwarts: A History, a revealer and two tickets to the next match of the Chudley Cannons.  
  
When Harry got into bed he thought this was the best birthday ever.  
  
A/N: Hope this was long enough for you. Please review. Next chapter; Harry goes to Hogwarts.  
  
I got a few ideas for other stories if this one and 'It's Like A Dream Come True' are finished. Please tell me what you think of them;  
  
1 The Twists And Turns Of A Screwed Live  
  
James lived, Lily died. Now he's left alone to bring up his one year old son. that can't be good, can it?  
  
2 Replacing My Best Friend  
  
James is killed, Lily is on the verge of a breakdown, Harry is as annoying as an one year old can get and still Sirius takes the two in. Will he be able to help without going nuts?  
  
3 Harry's Worst Nightmare; Dudley At Hogwarts  
  
Well, the title says it all, Dudley is a wizard too, goes to Hogwarts and teams up with Malfoy. Harry thinks it's a nightmare, but is it? 


	15. 1 Septemer: The Trainride To Hogwarts

Chapter 15  
  
Harry woke up and looked around. His trunk was packed and his room tidy. He sighed. This had been his last night here, he had to wait for Christmass to see his family again. Don't get it wrong, he really wanted to go to Hogwarts, but it meant leaving his family behind and he was sure he would miss them.  
  
"Are you awake, Harry?"  
  
"Yes, dad." Harry yelled back. He got out of bed and got dressed.  
  
Then he went down to the dining-room.  
  
"Hey, Har."  
  
"Hi Liz."  
  
Harry ate his breakfast and too soon he was sitting in the back of the car on his way to King Cross Station.  
  
Next thing he noticed was James pushing the trolly to the barier.  
  
"Look closely, Harry." He said and went through.  
  
Harry followed his father and Elisabeth and Keith followed him. They were followed by Lily and Sean.  
  
Everybody was making their way to the back of the train when Harry spotted a group of redheads.  
  
"Ron!" He yelled.  
  
"Hey, Harry, ready to go?" Ron yelled back.  
  
"Sure, let's find an empty compartment."  
  
"Couldn't you wait until we got close?" Lily asked annoyed.  
  
"No." Harry smiled as Ron pointed to a compartment.  
  
James lifted Harry's trunk into the train, got in himslef and then dumped the trunk in the empty compartment.  
  
After he got outside he hugged his son and said his goodbyes.  
  
"Good luck, Harry."  
  
"Have fun." Keith smirked.  
  
"Do your best." Lily said hugging her son.  
  
"Please come home for Christmass." Sean begged.  
  
"I will, promise."  
  
"Write as much as you can." Elisabeth said, hugging her brother tightly and then planted a small kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Only if you promise to write back as soon as you got my letters." Harry joked.  
  
"Deal."  
  
At that moment the sound of a wistle cut through the ait and all students got into the train.  
  
Harry and Ron hurried to their compartment and hang out of the windows as the train started moving.  
  
~~~an hour later~~~  
  
Ron and Harry were talking very animated about Quidditch when their compartment door slighted open. A boy stood in the opening and looked a bit nervous.  
  
"Could I sit here, everywhere else is full."  
  
"Sure, I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley. What's your name?"  
  
"Neville Longbottom."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Neville." Ron smiled as Neville sat down.  
  
"Harry Potter, as in THE Harry Potter?" Neville asked.  
  
"To bad it is." Harry sighed.  
  
"Don't like it?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say that, but if I meet someone for the first time they always stare at my scare. I have the luck that my scare is hidden under my hair, Lissy's is on her cheek, now that is irritating."  
  
Neville and Ron laughed.  
  
"She could hid it with a spell." Ron suggested.  
  
"My parents don't want that. Don't know why, but they just don't want to."  
  
"My mom would go crazy if any of us (her children) had a scare from Youknowwho."  
  
"My grandmother is already flipping." Neville asured.  
  
They talked for a while, when the door opened again and an old wich with a trolly loaded with sweets appeared in the opening.  
  
"Want anything boys?"  
  
"I'm all set." Ron tried to smile.  
  
Harry jumped up and bought almost everything. He dumped it an the empty seat.  
  
"Take what ever you want."  
  
"Really?" Ron and Neville asked.  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
For the next few hours they sat there talking, joking and stuffing themselves with candy.  
  
For the thirt time the compartment door opened, but this time three boys were revieled. Two were gorila-like and the thirt was small and had planina blond hair.  
  
"So my dad was telling the truth, the great Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts."  
  
"And so was my dad, the not-so-great Dragon Malfoy is going too. Can we please see those tiny brains that are just big enough to get you here?" Harry replied.  
  
"You watch it, Potter." Malfoy sneared as his two bodygards showed their fists.  
  
"I see you're just like your father, couldn't go anywhere without his two bodygards Crap and Cole too."  
  
"What are you implying, Potter?"  
  
Harry and Draco now stood face to face.  
  
"You're scared, admit it."  
  
The only reply Harry got was a fist aimed at his stomach, but he blokked and hit Draco in the eye. Soon both boys were rolling on the ground, fighting.  
  
Soon Percy and a girl prefect seperated the two.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Percy demanded.  
  
"Getting to know each other better." Harry replied.  
  
Ron and Neville sniggered.  
  
"We'll have to report you to Dumbledore." The girl said.  
  
"Whatever." Harry said dully.  
  
Draco and his goons were taken back to their compartment and Harry let himself fall down on his seat.  
  
"Aren't you afrait what your parents are going to say when they hear about this?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, I already know how they are going to react."  
  
"I know what my grandmother would do." Neville said and shuddered at the thought.  
  
"How are they going to react?" Ron asked again.  
  
"Well, my mother would flip, but my father would calm her down and tell her Malfoy probably deserved it, so I would get and angry letter, but no Howler. Anyway, my brother and sister are much worse."  
  
"Lucky you." Ron and Neville sighed.  
  
"Huhum."  
  
They looked up the girl from Ollivanders, Hermoine.  
  
"Can we help you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I think you shouldn't have done that, but anyway, we'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon, so you should get changed. Oh and fix your glasses."  
  
Harry noticed hsi glasses were a bit (understatment) broken in the fight. So he got his wand out of his trunk with his schoolrobes and tapped his glasses.  
  
"Reparo."  
  
"Cool." Neville stated.  
  
"I know, my dad used to do it for us if our glasses broke."  
  
The train stopped just seconds after they had their robes on properly.  
  
"Here we go." Ron said.  
  
All took a deep breath and stepped out of the train.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Don't know when the next chapter will appear. Also I would like to apologize for any spelling mistakes, but my mother update Words and now it doesn't check it properly anymore. Please review. Oh and take a look at my ID, I update it and there are some things in there I'd like your oppinion about.  
  
By the way, to day is 24 October, as you all know and that's Elisabeth Potter's birthday (not mine, that is 30th June). Just thought you'd like to know. Halloween next week, I'll try to update a Helloween chapter then. 


	16. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

Chapter 16  
  
"Firs' years, Firs' years." A voice boomed over the platform.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll go that way." Harry said.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"What is it, Neville?" Ron asked.  
  
"I can't find Trevor anywhere."  
  
"who's Trevor?"  
  
"My toad."  
  
"He'll show up again, if not we'll help you look for him." Harry promised. "But right now we have to go."  
  
Neville nodded and the three of them made their way to a light at the end of the platform.  
  
They were the first to arrived at the end of the platform and saw a giant man. When he spotted them he smiled.  
  
"Let me guess, you're a Weasley, you're a Longbottom, Neville right and of course Harry. How are your parents?"  
  
"Uh, good I guess." Harry replied.  
  
"Who are you?" Neville asked.  
  
"Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds here at Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, Charlie always talked about you. How you love animales and all." Ron piped.  
  
"How is your brother?"  
  
"He studies dragons in Rumania."  
  
"Ah, dragons, fascinating creatures."  
  
"Hagrid?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be calling the rest of the first-years?"  
  
"Woops. Firs' years, firs' years, over here."  
  
Ron and Neville sniggered as the rest of the first-years made their way towards them.  
  
(A/N: Well we all know what happened next and I'm not going to change that and I'm too lazy to translate it and write it down.)  
  
Soon they first-years found themselves in the Great Hall, waiting for the sorting.  
  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or Perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a slap!  
You're in save hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
  
All first-years looked amazed at the singing head, but when it finished they clapped with the rest of the school.  
  
"When I call your name you come up here and put on the head. It will call your house and you will go to your respective table." McGonagall called. "Abbott, Hannah."  
  
A silence and then.  
  
"Hufflepuff."  
  
The Hufflepuff table began to clap and Hannah made her way to it, smiling.  
  
"Bones, Susan."  
  
"Hufflepuff."  
  
"Boot, Terry."  
  
"Ravenclaw."  
  
"Brocklehurst, Mandy."  
  
"Ravenclaw."  
  
"Brown, Lavender."  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Bulstrode, Millicent."  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
"Finch-Fletchley, Justin."  
  
"Hufflepuff."  
  
"Finnigan, Seamus."  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Granger, Hermione."  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Longbottom, Neville."  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"Malfoy, Draco."  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
Harry and Ron watched Malfoy take a seat with his friends as the next students were called.  
  
"MacDougal..., Morag..., Moon..., Nott..., Patil..., Patil..., Perksm, Sally-Anne."  
  
And then finally.  
  
"Potter, Harry."  
  
Whispers started all around the hall.  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"Did she say Potter?"  
  
"THE Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry watched all eyes on him as the head slighed over his head.  
  
After a long discussion/fight with the head it finally gave in.  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
Gryffindor table was making more sound then before and the Weasley twin began to shout.  
  
"We've got Potter! We've got Potter!"  
  
Harry sat down across from Neville and watched the rest of the students being sorted. Finally Ron was called.  
  
"Weasley, Ronald."  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
Ron sat down next to Harry and smiled.  
  
"I thought I'd be in Slytherin."  
  
"The head wanted to put me there, but I flatly refused, my dad would kill me if Sirius, Remus and my mom haven't got to me first."  
  
Ron sniggered as the seremonie ended with Zabini, Blaise in Slytherin.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and everybody went silent.  
  
"Before we begin to eat I want to say four words; Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"  
  
Food appeared on the golden plates and the schoolyear had now officialy begon.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked. I'll update the next chapter tomorrow. Please review. Oh, and sorry for making it so much like the book, but I'll have to do that some times, next will be twisted again. 


	17. Letters

Chapter 17  
  
Harry woke up the next morning. It took some time to realise he was at Hogwarts. He smiled.  
  
"Harry, are you awake?" Ron's voice came from behind his curtains.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Neville and I are going down for breakfast, coming?"  
  
"One moment."  
  
Harry jumped out of bed and quickly changed into his schoolrobes. Neville and Ron laughed at the fast changing.  
  
"What, with Elisabeth and Keith as sibling you have to be quick."  
  
This coused the two to laugh even harder and Harry rolled his eyes in return.  
  
They went down to the Great Hall and everybody was staring at Harry as they passed him. Harry just rolled his eyes, he was already beginning to get sick of it.  
  
They sat down for breakfast and only minutes later the post arrived. Two owls swept down and landed by Harry. One of the owls was Hedwig and they other Oberon, James owl.  
  
Harry just stared at them for a moment and then took the letters. He opened the one from Oberon first.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
What were you thinking? How could you go and fight with Malfoy like that? I'm very disappointed in you, young man. I was very shocked when I got the letter from Dumbledore telling me about the fight. I hope it won't acure again or I'll personely come and get you.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
  
P.S.  
  
I'm proud of you, son. Don't ever surpress the urge if you want to redecorate that ugly face.  
  
Love,  
  
Dad  
  
Harry let out a small cuddle. He had expected to see a Howler. Then he turned his attention to the letter from Hedwig.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I think mom went crazy when she got that letter from Dumbledore. Sirius and Remus were over at that time. I saw they had trouble not to laugh, when mom read the letter out loud. Dad somehow stopped her from sending a Howler, saying Malfoy was probably asking for it. She calmed down a bit and then wrote that letter. Dad said he'd post it for her, secretly adding that P.S., but I caught him.  
  
Love,  
  
Elisabeth  
  
P.S.  
  
What house did you make? Oh, and if you hit Malfoy again, give him my regard with it. ::Wink, wink::  
  
Harry began to laugh and passed the letters to Ron, who started to laugh as soon as he finished reading it.  
  
"I want that sister of yours. Do you want to swiths?"  
  
"No way."  
  
Harry began to wolve down his breakfast.  
  
"I have to write a letter. I'll be in the common room if you need me. Come on, Hedwig."  
  
Hedwig, who hadn't left yet, probably an order from Elisabeth not to leave without a reply, seated herself on Harry's shoulder.  
  
~~~Gryffindor Common room~~~  
  
Harry got some ink, parchement and a feather. He sat down and began to write.  
  
Dear Lisa,  
  
Thanks for you letter, I had real fun reading it. Next time I'll definitely punsh Malfoy with compliments of you.  
  
You asked me which house I made. Did you really have to ask? Well, anyway, I made Gryffindor, duh. Ron's in Gryffindor too, as is that girl from Olivanders, Hermione.  
  
I've made a new friend by the way, Neville Longbottom. Does the name ring a bell? It did with me, but I don't know where I should know him from.  
  
The other two boys in our dorm, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, are nice too.  
  
Miss you all.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
"Here Hedwig, take this to Liz."  
  
Just as Hedwig flew out of the window the portret opened and Ron and Neville entered.  
  
"Ready Harry? Here's your schedule." Ron said.  
  
"Let's get our bags and move." Harry answered.  
  
~~~24 October, Godric's Hollow~~~  
  
"Happy birthday, Liz!" Everybody yelled as Elisabeth entered the room.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
At that moment Hedwig flew in with a letter and a package.  
  
"Thank you, Hedwig. Here." Elisabeth gave Hedwig a treat and began to read the letter.  
  
Dear Lissy,  
  
Happy birthday, baby sister. I hope you have a wonderfull day and get some nice presents. I also hope you like mine.  
  
Live at Hogwarts is great. We'll be practising the Wingardium Leviosa spell soon. I can't wait.  
  
Oh, great news. I made the Quidditch team, youngest Seeker in a century! I was recurted after my first flying lesson. I'll tell you all about it when I get back in the Christmass vacation. Could you ask dad if he knows a way to get my broom here without the rest of the school knowing I have one?  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
"Dad, do you have any idea how to get a broom inside of Hogwarts without the whole school finding out?"  
  
"What are you planning?" Lily asked sternly.  
  
"I'm not doing anything illigale, Harry has been made Seeker."  
  
~~~Halloween~~~  
  
"We'll be practising the Wingardium Leviosa charm today. Please be carefull, we don't want any accidents, now do we?"  
  
(A/N: We all know the paring, and I'm not going to change that. You might have noticed the story is going very fast. Well it's because it's practicly the same as the book with a few twists here and there. Other years will be more twists because of the other Potters and Marauder heirs.)  
  
After god-knows-how-long Harry looked around. His feather wouldn't start flying and he wanted to know how the rest of the class was doing.  
  
His eyes soon found Ron. He was being put down by Hermione. Ron said something like, 'You try it, if you're so good.' and Hermione performed the spell and her feather started to fly. Ron looked very pissed at this and his face could have been a thunderstorm.  
  
Harry decided to try again and a miracle happened; his feather started flying too!  
  
"Very good, Mr. Potter, very good indead."  
  
Harry smiled brightly as the bell rang.  
  
"Class dismissed."  
  
(A/N: We already know how Ron insulted Hermione and how Hermione ran of crying. So I'll just skip the whole story between now and the feast!)  
  
Everybody was eating happily when the doors of the Great Hall bursted open and Quirll ran in.  
  
"Trol, in the dungeons! Trol in the dungeons! Just thought you liked to know." And he fainted. (A/N: I just love that part!)  
  
Everybody went back to their common rooms after Dumbledore ordered it, but Ron and Harry wnet to safe Hermione. (A/N: Blah, blah, blah, boring.)  
  
They knocked the troll uncontious and got away before the teachers could arrive.  
  
"Thanks, you safed my life."  
  
"No problem, Hermione. It was my fault anyway, so I had to do something." Ron replied.  
  
"Hey, I helped, stupid and Hermione, that's what friends are for." Harry said and Hermione smiled brightly. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to report this to Lissy, she'll laugh her head of."  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it more than I do, because I think it's quite boring. Please review. They'll probably go home for Christmass or something.  
  
Today is Halloween, a day of happiness for some and grief for others. James and Lily died 22 years ago. Remember them and what they did. Their deaths have given us a great book, even though they never lived. (They do live in my mind and that's good enough for me!) 


	18. Nicolas Flamel

Chapter 18  
  
It was just a week before Christmas break started. Ron's parents and Ginny would go to Rumania to visit Charlie, so the rest of the Weasleys would have to stay at Hogwarts. Hermione and Neville were going home and Harry wanted to go home too, but he didn't want to leave Ron, so he had secretly asked his parents if Ron could come to stay with them and was now waiting for a reply.  
  
The four friends were eating breakfast and waiting for mail to arrive.  
  
"So Harry, are you going home for Christmas?" Neville asked.  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
"McGonagall wants to know today." Hermione said.  
  
Before Harry could reply, Hedwig landed and Harry freed her from the letter with a relieved breath.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Of course Ron can come, don't be silly. I do wnat you to check if it's ok with his parents, though. Elisabeth is jumping up and down next to me, trying to make me force you to come home, she really misses you.  
  
Oh, your dad wants me to force you home too. He wants to hear a fully detailed story on your first Quidditch match. Keith and Sean miss you too, of course.  
  
Well, just let us know if you two are coming.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
  
"Hey Ron, how would you like to come home with me for Christmas?"  
  
Ron's eyes lit up.  
  
"Could I really?"  
  
Harry gave Ron the letter and Ron would have jumped with joy if he wasn't stopped.  
  
"Well?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind, so write your mother we'll come."  
  
Harry laughed and did as he was told. He was going home and Ron was coming with him, he couldn't be more happy.  
  
~~~Hogwarts Express~~~  
  
"How long untill we reach platform 9 ¾?" Ron asked.  
  
"Two hours. You've been asking that question every hour since we left. Could you please stop?" Hermione asked irritated.  
  
Harry sniggered and stared out of the window. Two more hour and he would be back with his family.  
  
"Let's play Exploding-snap." Neville suggested.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, but Harry and Ron gladly complied.  
  
"You know, you could use this time to find out who Flamel is." She said.  
  
"When I get home, I'll just ask Elisabeth, she's know." Harry replied.  
  
"What if your parents find out what we're doing?"  
  
"They won't, Lisa won't tell."  
  
"How are you so sure?"  
  
"You sound like I don't know my own sister, Miony."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Harry smirked and turned back to the game.  
  
~~~God know's how long later~~~  
  
"How long untill we reach the platform?" Harry asked.  
  
"Half an hour, and don't tell me your filling in for Ron." Hermione whined  
  
"Well, that's exactly what I'm doing." Harry smiled. "Oh, Ron, I forgot to tell you. The village I live in is as special as Hogsmead."  
  
"Why?" Harry's three friends were prakticly hanging on his lips.  
  
"Well, it's tradision for the first born son to live in his parental house. It has been like that for I think even before Hogwarts was founded. My family is the only one who's lastname changed, because there was a family with only one girl, but that's not the point. The point is that wizards and Muggles live together in harmony. Now I know that's the situation in most places where wizards live with Muggles, but the Muggles in our village know we're wizards, so we don't have to worry about exposing the wizarding world, because Muggles have grown up with it."  
  
"That's so cool." Neville commented.  
  
"Don't the wizards get bugged about magical solutions to the problems of the Muggles in your village?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That's the best part, they don't. The Muggles know about magic, but never bordered us with their problems and to show our gratitude all of age wizards decorate the village with magic for Christmas."  
  
"How many wizarding families live in your village?" Ron asked.  
  
"Three pureblood families, the Doors, Byrne's and Potters, but once in a while there is a muggleborn born."  
  
"The Byrne's, do they have a son about the age of twenty named Nicky?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, and yes he is part of Westlife. (A/N: Sorry, but I just love them, so if you can't stand them; tough. They're in here and will not leave.) Oh, but the Byrne's aren't home. Mr Byrne is an Auror, but he had to work abroad. They left when I was eight and Lissy still had to turn seven. She was really good friends with their second son Matt, I think she still misses him."  
  
Harry was being tormented for the rest of the ride with questions about his villages and the people living there.  
  
Finally the train stopped and the four of them got of. On the Muggle part of the station they were greeted by their families.  
  
"Harry!" Elisabeth yelled and hugged him tight.  
  
Everybody laughed, but soon Harry was pulled into more tight hugs.  
  
Ron and Harry said goodbye to Neville and Hermione and followed the rest of the Potters out to the limo (A/N: Hey, they're rich.) and got in.  
  
The rid home was really interesting. Harry and Ron were forced to tell all about Harry's recruting and his first Quidditch match and of course about Hogwarts, the classes and the teachers.  
  
"Potions master is a git." Harry said.  
  
"Definitely, he treats Gryffindor's, especially Harry, as durt." Ron agreed.  
  
"What's his name?" Sean asked.  
  
"Snape." Harry answered.  
  
"Snivellus?" James exclaimed.  
  
Harry and Ron gave him a strange look and Lily hit her husband over the head.  
  
"Don't you ever use that name again."  
  
"Greaseball?" Elisabeth asked.  
  
"Elisabeth Lily Potter, behave." Lily warned.  
  
Elisabeth just ignored her mother and turned to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Snape, as in Severus Snape?"  
  
"How do you know that?" Harry asked.  
  
"He was in the same year me and your mother, Harry." James answered.  
  
"And your father was always bugging him." Lily said with disgust.  
  
"He called you a Mudblood, Lils, he deserved everything that happened to him."  
  
"Not everything, James."  
  
"Ok, maybe not everything, but most of it."  
  
Lily just rolled her eyes.  
  
"At least we know why he treats Harry so badly."  
  
"Hey dad, shale we anonymously sent greaseball shampoo for Christmas?" Keith asked.  
  
"That's a great idea, but unfortunatly, your mother would kill us if we did."  
  
"Darn."  
  
They reached the house and James levitated the two trunks into the house. Harry took his sister apart. (A/N: No, not as in demolishing, though that would be funy.)  
  
"Do you know who Nicolas Flamel is?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Ever heard of the Philosopher's stone?"  
  
"No." Harry and Ron answered.  
  
"Mom, Harry and I are gonna show Ron the library." Lisa yelled and run of.  
  
Harry and Ron followed and soon found themselves in the library.  
  
"How in the world are you going to find him in here? This library is even bigger than the one at Hogwarts." Ron commented.  
  
"I know where to be." Elisabeth replied and walked over to the alchemy section.  
  
After a minute she took out a book and sat down at a table. She opened the book and began to look through it, flipping the pages. (A/N: Duh!)  
  
"I know it's in here somewhere. Oh here it is." She pointed to the page.  
  
Harry and Ron read it and smiled.  
  
"Hermione will be proud of us." Ron smirked.  
  
"Why did you want to know anyway?"  
  
"We have reason to believe the Philosopher's Stone is at Hogwarts and Snape is trying to steal it." Harry answered.  
  
"Snape? Are you sure?"  
  
"I told you my broom went crazy at the game, right? Well, it was Snape. He was hexing it."  
  
"Why would Snape want to do that?"  
  
"To kill Harry. You heard he hates him and your father." Ron said.  
  
"And he's been a Death Eater." Harry added.  
  
"Yes, but he became a spy near the end of the war, and he's also the one who warned Dumbledore that Voldemort was after us."  
  
"How do you know that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Eavesdropping." Elisabeth winked.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. I'm still looking for ideas on protection spells that were used on 31 October 1981 and your ideas will be welcome and almost surtainly used. Please review. 


	19. Harmistle

Chapter 19  
  
The next day Harry decided to show Ron around. Ron was fascinated by every room in the house.  
  
"Harry, could you go and get some groceries?" Lily yelled.  
  
"Sure mom." Harry yelled back and he and Ron went to see what they needed to get.  
  
Lily smiled at the two boys when they entered the kitchen.  
  
"Here's a shopping list. Please hurry."  
  
"But I wanted to show Ron around." Harry pouted.  
  
"Ok, you win, take your time." Lily sighed. "Oh and if you see Lisa, please ask her where she's eating lunch."  
  
"Consider it done." Harry saluted and dragged Ron out of the house.  
  
Ron looked around, he didn't really look at the outside of the house yesterday. It was one of the biggest houses he had seen so far, it had a beautiful white colour and he suspected it to be kept that way with magic. 'Godric's Hollow' was made out of pure gold and shone on the façade.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Harry grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't really take a good look yesterday." Ron replied sheepishly.  
  
"Just look that way." Harry pointed to the right. (A/N: They're facing the house.)  
  
Their was a mansion just a bit smaller than the one they were standing in front of. It was made out of sandstone and 'Byrne's Hovel' was on the façade.  
  
"Man, I would kill to live here, mate."  
  
"You've only seen two houses." Harry laughed.  
  
Ron's ears turned a bit red, which made Harry laugh even louder.  
  
"Let's go." He chocked.  
  
Everywhere Ron looked he saw mansions, some were painted and others just showed the colour of the stones they were build out of. They looked old but new all the same.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How come the houses look so new, when you told me everybody here has been living in these houses for generations?"  
  
"Magic." Harry replied.  
  
Ron hit his head.  
  
"How could I be so stupid?"  
  
Harry began to laugh again and Ron joint.  
  
The two passed a small park. In the middle of it was a pond with a fountain in the middle of that. The pond was surrounded by paths, trees, groves, benches, flowers and grass fields. One of those fields was used as a playing-field, it was filled with swings, seesaws, slides. There was a sand- pit and a whirligig.  
  
A minute later they passed an adorable little church.  
  
"That's were we need to be." Harry pointed. "It's the smallest house you'll find here."  
  
Right in front of them was a medium supermarket with a two story house on top of it.  
  
"Hey Harry. How was Hogwarts?" The girl at the check-out greeted.  
  
"Hi Penny, Hogwarts was fun, thanks for asking."  
  
The girl had long curling green hair and bright purple eyes. She looked around the age of sixteen.  
  
"Who's your friend?"  
  
"Ron Weasley, he's in my house and year."  
  
"Hello Ron, my name is Penny Key, nice to meet you."  
  
"Hey, nice to meet you too." Ron replied.  
  
"Well, Penny, I have to get some groceries for my mom, but after that I got some time to talk, ok?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Harry took a basket and walked into the store with Ron right behind him.  
  
"Are those her natural looks?" He asked.  
  
"Nope, she painted her hair and that purple eye-colour comes from he contact lenses."  
  
Ron nodded, but Harry noticed he didn't get a word he said.  
  
"It's the Muggle way of changing their looks, they can't do it with magic, so they do it their way."  
  
"Oh, now I get it."  
  
Harry quickly got all the things he needed and went to pay, while waiting he talked very animated with Penny.  
  
"I have to go now, Pen. My mom wants me home before lunch and I still have to find Liz."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you later. Bye Ron."  
  
"Bye Penny." Ron said. "Hey Har, where do you intent to find Elisabeth?"  
  
"One; Call her Liz or Lissy, everybody does and two; I think she's at the Doors." Harry replied and began to walk into the same direction they came from.  
  
When they got to the park Harry entered it.  
  
"And why may I ask are we going this way?"  
  
"It's a short cut to the Doors' mansion."  
  
"Ok."  
  
On the other side of the park they crossed the street and to the mansion right in front of them. Three kids were sitting under a large tree.  
  
"Hey Lisa!" Harry yelled.  
  
The three jumped up and ran towards Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Elisabeth greeted.  
  
"Mom asks if you're coming home for lunch."  
  
"Nope, but I'll be home for dinner."  
  
Ron was standing next to Harry and was feeling a bit uncomfortable. Harry noticed and smiled slightly.  
  
"Oh, I forgot. Jennifer, Jake, this is Ron Weasley. Ron, these are Jennifer and Jake Doors."  
  
"Weasley? Are you the son of Arthur Weasley?" Jake asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Our father works at the Ministry too, he's an Unspeakabe. Talks a lot about your father." Jennifer explained.  
  
"Yeah, he says that your dad could easily get a promotion, but two thinks stop that: One; your dad loves his job too much, two; Fudge thinks your dad's a weirdo, because of his possession with Muggles." Jake finished.  
  
"That second thing is completely bullshit." Jennifer stated.  
  
"Fudge is bullshit." Elisabeth said plainly.  
  
This caused the other four to burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey, it's true, the only reason Fudge is minister is because Dumbledore wouldn't leave Hogwarts."  
  
"And how do you know that?" Harry raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Like I said before; eavesdropping."  
  
~~~That night~~~  
  
The whole Potter family and Ron sat curled up in front of the roaring fire. Everybody was holding a cup steaming hot chocolate and James was telling them a story about his time at Hogwarts.  
  
"So, Flitwick told us all to practise the spell for the next lesson. And us Marauders being as studious as we were (Elisabeth and Lily snorted.) decided to begin as soon as we could. So, at the end of dinner, we didn't want to miss any of the precious food, we got out our wands and set half of the Slytherin students on fire."  
  
Everybody started to laugh.  
  
"McGonagall tried to give us detention, but because Flitwick made it homework, she couldn't."  
  
More laughter filled the room.  
  
"I'm actually beginning to feel sorry for the teacher at Hogwarts." Harry chocked.  
  
"And why is that?" James asked.  
  
"They thought they were finally freed of you, but next year they'll get Elisabeth and she already proved to be at least ten times worse then you."  
  
"Well, she will have to behave or I'll personally drag her home." Lily said.  
  
"But mom, I already made a bet with uncle Sirius." Elisabeth whined.  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"That I'll broke his detention record."  
  
"Good luck, you'll need it." James smirked.  
  
"And why is that?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sirius record is set at 4999 detentions."  
  
"That's impossible, we haven't been at Hogwarts that long. Even if he would have spent 7 years non stop at Hogwarts and get detention every day he would get to 2557 detentions." Lily sighed.  
  
"We counted the times a teacher yelled 'detention' at us and that could get up to twenty times a day." James grinned.  
  
Lily shook her head and Harry could have sworn he heard her mutter something like; 'What was I thinking when I married the ring-leader of the Marauders'.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I have to go to school and the other stories just wanted to get out of my head. I'd like to introduce you to my most loyal reviewer; Dutch Lily Flower. Please review. Oh and if you got an idea for a protection charm or prank for Pandemonium, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, SHARE IT WITH ME. I promise I'll use it.  
  
Special thanks to radarPLO, I'll definitely use your idea, I think it's brilliant. 


	20. Chirstmas Again

Chapter 20  
  
Harry woke up because his siblings were trying to knock down his door. He got out of bed and crept to the door. In one movement he threw it open and yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Get the hell out of here! Go bug mom and dad or something! Let me sleep!"  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too, big brother." Keith smirked.  
  
Elisabeth, Keith and Sean stood in front of him, all still in their pyjamas with identical smirks on their faces.  
  
The doors on his left and right opened and the sleepy faces of James, Lily and Ron appeared.  
  
"What's the fuzz?" James yawned.  
  
"These three thought it was funny to knock down my door." Harry replied.  
  
"We didn't knock down your door." Elisabeth objected.  
  
"No, we only wanted to wake you all up so we could find out what Sender- Unknown got Elisabeth this time." Sean helped.  
  
"There's a package without a sender again?" Lily asked.  
  
"There is a sender, we just don't know who it is." Keith grinned.  
  
"Not funny, Keith. Maybe the sender has no good intentions." James said.  
  
"Yeah, that's why the present was harmless last year." Keith retorted.  
  
"Keith, dad is right. It might send harmless presents and then a dangerous one when we stop checking. It wouldn't be the first time something like that happened." Elisabeth snapped.  
  
Ron gave Harry a questioning look. The second signalled he'd explain later.  
  
"We're all awake, so..."  
  
"Can we open our presents now?"  
  
"Sean, Keith, don't be so greedy." Lily said sternly, but smiled. "Oh, come on then, and Lisa."  
  
"Yes, mom?"  
  
"Your Puffkein is escaping."  
  
Elisabeth turned around and dove to the fur ball that ran through the corridor. When she stood up the fur ball stuck his tongue in her nose.  
  
"A bit deeper, then I don't have to clean it myself."  
  
She noticed the looks she was getting.  
  
"I'll just lock Puffy back up in my room and, uh, shall we go to the living- room and unwrap our presents?"  
  
The others went downstairs to the living-room and Puffy was dumped in Elisabeth's room. When she was sure the door was closed, she sprinted downstairs.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"Ok, Ron, you're the guest, so you can pick a present with your eyes closed." James instructed.  
  
Ron did as he was told and took a present.  
  
"Who is it for?" Keith asked.  
  
"Harry." Ron answered and handed Harry his present.  
  
It was a small crystal ball. On the box of the ball was an explanation.  
  
'Weather Ball,  
  
Do you know the frustrating feeling of not knowing what kind of weather the day will bring? This ball can take that away. The colour of the ball will change. Just tell it for when you want to know the weather and the colour will tell you. The number inside will tell you the temperature.  
  
Colour explanation:  
  
Transparent - Clear  
  
White - Fog  
  
Blue - Rain  
  
Red - Snow  
  
Purple - Wind  
  
Black - Tornado  
  
A mixture of the colours means the mixture of weather. The deeper the shade of the colour the worse/better the weather.  
  
"Cool." Harry whispered.  
  
"Snow!" Elisabeth yelled and ran to the window.  
  
The curtains that had been closed until now flew open and if James hadn't got hold of his daughter, she would have jumped through the glass.  
  
Ron stared at the two, but the rest was rolling on the ground laughing. Harry saw Ron's look and smiled.  
  
"She's a bit crazy sometimes and loves snow."  
  
"And snowball fights." Keith grinned.  
  
"Get the next present, Harry, maybe Lisa will calm down then." Lily smiled.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and grabbed a package. After a quick glance he grinned.  
  
"Lisa, it's your Sender-Unknown-package."  
  
Elisabeth slipped out of James' grip and ran to Harry. The second handed her the small box, which she freed of the wrapping.  
  
A small jewel-box appeared and she opened it with great care. Her jaw dropped when she saw its contains.  
  
Inside the box was a beautiful, delicate bracelet made out of pure silver.  
  
James muttered a spell and the bracelet started to glow for a second.  
  
"You can put it on, Liz, it's safe."  
  
A bright smile appeared on Elisabeth's face and she took the bracelet out of its box with even greater care.  
  
"Mom? Can you put it on for me?"  
  
"Sure, sweetheart."  
  
Lisa extended her right arm and Lily put the bracelet on it. The girl quickly grabbed a present and gave it to James.  
  
Before long all presents were unwrapped and the children ran upstairs to change and have a snowball fight. James and Lily followed much slower.  
  
"Do you really think someone wants to hurt Lisa?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes, I am sure of that and you should be too, or did you forget Voldemort?"  
  
"You think Voldemort is sending Lisa those presents?"  
  
"If that would be so, why doesn't he send them to Harry too? No, I think it's someone else, but I don't have a clue if that someone is good or bad."  
  
Lily sighed and rested her head against James' shoulder.  
  
"Why is everything always happening to us?"  
  
"Maybe because someone put a curse on my family?" James suggested.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, I was just joking."  
  
Lily snorted.  
  
"Not funny."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
James started to tickle her.  
  
"James, don't." She giggled.  
  
"Why not, you are obviously enjoying it."  
  
"If you don't stop, you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month."  
  
"A whole month without my sweet flower? You want to kill me or something?"  
  
"Yes." Lily smiled.  
  
James put on a hurt face, which made Lily laugh.  
  
"Ok, you win." She smiled and gave him a kiss. "Now let's get dressed and downstairs again, before those five bring down the house."  
  
"How?" James smiled.  
  
"You know perfectly well that half of the time Elisabeth and Harry know they are using magic."  
  
"But Harry can't do that anymore or he'll get expelled."  
  
"But that doesn't stop Lisa."  
  
"The worse she would do is get us snowed in." James laughed.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"She loves her room too much to bring the house down."  
  
Lily laughed again.  
  
"Harry is right, she is crazy."  
  
"Maybe that's because she's was born a month to early and on a full moon night?"  
  
"Maybe or it's because she's your daughter."  
  
"I'll get you for that."  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. Oh and if you got an idea for a protection charm or prank for Pandemonium, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, SHARE IT WITH ME. I promise I'll use it. 


	21. Home Again

Chapter 21  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Is he ok?"  
  
"What the hell happened?"  
  
"Calm down. Harry's fine, he's in infirmary and I bet he would be more than willing to tell you the whole story."  
  
What had happened? Whose voices did he hear? What was going on? He opened his eyes, but closed them immediately. The light out there was just too bright. He opened his eyes again and this time the light was softer to his eyes. A door opened.  
  
"Ah, Mr Potter. I see you're awake." A voice said.  
  
"HARRY!" Another voice yelled and he was pulled in a hug.  
  
"Lisa! Let him go." Harry heard his mother's voice say.  
  
As soon as it got through to him that his sister was squeezing him to death, he returned her hug just as deadly.  
  
"I would love to let him go, but I think I'll get squashed first."  
  
Two people cuddled.  
  
"It's nice of you people to be here and all, but I would appreciate it if I could see you."  
  
This made two people laugh and two cuddle, but his glasses were slipped onto his face none the less.  
  
"Thanks, Liz."  
  
"No problem."  
  
He let his eyes slight across the room. His parents stood next to Dumbledore and Lisa had set herself down on his bed.  
  
"Where are Keith and Sean?"  
  
"Dumped with Remus." James grinned. "Lisa wasn't supposed to be here, but you know her, she kept whining until we let her come."  
  
"Tell us what happened, Harry, please?" Elisabeth whinned.  
  
"Would you believe me if I said you helped?"  
  
"Elisabeth Potter, what did you do?" Lily asked sternly.  
  
"Nothing and if I did I wouldn't have a clue."  
  
"I only asked her if she knew who Nicolas Flamel was, that's all, but if she hadn't told me, this would never have happened."  
  
"Could you tell us what happened, because I don't have a clue what you are talking about." James complained.  
  
"Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone. Harry told me during the Christmas Holiday that he, Ron and Hermione had reason to believe it was at Hogwarts and that Sn-someone wanted to steal it." Lisa answered.  
  
"Sn-someone? Is that a word?" James joked.  
  
"I think what she means is that Harry had suspected someone, but Elisabeth doesn't want to name that person." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Why would she do that?" Lily asked.  
  
"Because he was wrong?" Lisa said sweetly.  
  
"Well, if you knew, you could have told me." Harry defended.  
  
"I warned you, but you wouldn't listen!" His sister exclaimed.  
  
"You didn't give me a reason not to suspect him."  
  
"I told you that you might be wrong, but did you listen? No."  
  
"Could you please continue with the story?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, by snooping around a bit, we found out that we were right and that the stone was protected by Fluffy and some enchantments. With some more snooping around we found a way around Fluffy and when we found out Dumbledore had left Hogwarts we decided we would go and stop whoever was after the stone. That's all I know." Harry finished.  
  
"Well, you successfully kept Professor Quirll away from the stone." Dumbledore smiled. "May I congratulate you with that."  
  
"Thank you, but what happened to the stone?"  
  
"It has been destroyed."  
  
"But won't Flamel die?"  
  
"Harry, he lived over six hundred years, don't tell me you wouldn't be tired of life after so long." Elisabeth exclaimed and Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"That is not how I would put it, but yes, it does catch the point. I can't wait to see the reaction of the teachers when you come to Hogwarts next year."  
  
Elisabeth's face lit up.  
  
"You mean that?"  
  
"Of course, we wouldn't deny a brilliant student a place the second we get a chance to offer him or her one."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm not brilliant, I'm just smart, that's all."  
  
"Modesty, that's not something she got from me." James laughed.  
  
"Uh, professor, can I ask something?" Harry asked.  
  
"You already did." Dumbledore answered.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"I was wondering. Where are Ron and Hermione? Are they alright?"  
  
"They're fine and they'll be glad to hear the same thing about you."  
  
"Harry, promise me you will never, ever, do that again." Lily begged.  
  
"Well, I guess I could do that, but I'm afraid that I might have to break that promise one day." Harry replied sweetly.  
  
"Before you ask, I'll never make a promise like that, it would make life very BO-RING." Lisa put in.  
  
"Exactly." Harry agreed.  
  
"I don't care, now promise."  
  
"Give up, Lils, you know you can't win." James sniggered.  
  
"Yeah, I know, because you three corrupted them."  
  
"I did no such thing. The honour is all Sirius'."  
  
"Sure, it's always easy to blame the one that isn't here."  
  
"I didn't think you would notice that, damn."  
  
The other three laughed.  
  
"Well, James, Lily, it was nice seeing you again, but I have some school business to attend to. I'll leave you now. Good day." Dumbledore said before leaving.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Harry! Over here!" Keith yelled.  
  
Harry waved to acknowledge his brother and turned to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Write as soon as you can, both of you." Hermione opened her mouth to protest. "I know you don't have an owl, but we can get muggle post too, you know. Here, this is the address."  
  
Harry pushed a piece of parchment in Hermione's hand.  
  
"I'll write as soon as I can." She smiled.  
  
"Dido." Ron said. "Well, I'm going to look for my family. See you."  
  
"You'd better go and look for your family too, Hermione." Harry said. "My siblings are going to interrogate me, so I better get it over with as soon as possible. Talk to you."  
  
"Bye Harry." Hermione replied  
  
Harry began to walk to his family. Elisabeth once again drew him into a hug which he returned.  
  
"I saw you barely a week ago. Do I have to be strangled every time you see me?" He joked.  
  
"Probably." His sister replied.  
  
"Liz, don't strangle Harry, he still has to tell us what happened." Sean whined.  
  
"Yeah, we want to hear your story and we want to hear it now." Keith demanded.  
  
"He can tell you on the way back home." Lily decided.  
  
James took the trolley from Harry and the six of them walked to the car. They all got in and the whole way back to the Harmistle Harry told his story. Every few seconds one of his brothers would interrupt and as for more details. Harry was more than willing to give those.  
  
Once they arrived back at the house, James levitated Harry's trunk to his room. Harry followed his father.  
  
"Hey dad, could you put it at the end of my bed like at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure, just check that I put it right."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it." James told his son with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
Harry practically ran up the winding-staircase and found and envelope on his pillow.  
  
"What the?"  
  
He reached out and opened it. His eyes widened as he saw what was in it.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review. Oh and if you got an idea for a protection charm or prank for Pandemonium, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, SHARE IT WITH ME. I promise I'll use it.  
  
Another chapter to make you feel better. Get well soon, Joltje. 


	22. In The Envelope

Chapter 22  
  
Harry was still staring into the envelope when James reached the top of the stairs.  
  
"So, do you like it, Harry?"  
  
"Like it? LIKE IT? I love it. Thank you so much. When's the match?"  
  
"In two weeks, so who are you going to take?" James smiled.  
  
Harry pulled the tickets out of the envelope and counted them.  
  
"You, Ron and Hermione. Why did I get these anyway?"  
  
"Well, you kinda saved the world, so your mom and I thought you deserved a treat and what better way to reward a Quidditch player then to buy tickets for a Quidditch match?"  
  
"Thanks, bye."  
  
Harry gave his father a quick hug before dashing down the stairs and out of the room.  
  
"Crazy kid." James muttered and dropped Harry's trunk on the floor.  
  
~~~Living-room~~~  
  
Lily just sat down on a couch when the doors practically flew open and Harry ran into the room. In one hand he was holding the envelope and the four tickets. He spotted her and threw himself around her neck.  
  
"Thank you sooooooooooooooooo much."  
  
"No problem, Harry. You saved our butts, so you deserved it." Lily laughed.  
  
"So, if I save someone's butt, I get to go to a Quidditch match."  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Because when you save someone's but, it also involves breaking I-don't- know-how-many school rules and that is something that definitely doesn't need to be rewarded."  
  
"Well, you got a point there, but come to think of it, it was fun."  
  
"Harry!" Lily warned  
  
"What?" Harry asked sweetly.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"If you say so, I'm going to write Ron and Hermione to see if they can come with me to the match, bye."  
  
He dashed out of the room, almost knocking James over who just walked in.  
  
"Watch it, shorty."  
  
~~~A week later~~~  
  
"Harry! Hermione's reply is here." Elisabeth yelled.  
  
Harry flew down, landed and ran over to his sister.  
  
"Thanks." He smiled as he took the envelope from his sister's hands.  
  
He started reading and the smile disappeared.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Yeah, Hermione can't come to the Quidditch match. She's abroad."  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"Yeah, you know what, you want to go instead of Hermione?"  
  
"Well, yeah, why not."  
  
"Great, that's settled then."  
  
"You know you're the best, right Harry?"  
  
"Yes, but keep saying it, I like it. It sounds great."  
  
This set Elisabeth off.  
  
"Come on, let's get back inside, lunch is being served in a minute." She choked.  
  
"Are you going to make it in before you choke?" Harry asked sweetly.  
  
"No, but if I don't make it, it's your fault you know." Lisa laughed.  
  
"Alright, you win. Come on, let's go."  
  
"Race ya." The girl yelled and took off.  
  
"No fair." Harry yelled back.  
  
"Your problem."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The other four Potters were seated in the dinning-room eating lunch, when the doors flew open. Elisabeth came running in, Harry hot on her heels.  
  
"Daddy, save me, Harry's trying to kill me!" She begged, hiding behind James.  
  
"Why do you want to kill her, Harry?" Lily asked.  
  
"She cheated."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"What did you do, Lisa?" James asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just raced Harry to the house."  
  
"And she took of too soon."  
  
"She always does that, Harry." Keith laughed.  
  
"I don't have to like it." Harry protested.  
  
"Learn to live with it, Harry. She's not going to change for you." James laughed.  
  
"Well, it was worth a try." Harry surged.  
  
"To bad it didn't work." Elisabeth laughed.  
  
"Now this is solved, would you two please take a seat and eat?" Lily sighed.  
  
"Yes, sir." Both saluted.  
  
"What am I going to do with you two?" Lily sighed again.  
  
"Nothing?" Elisabeth suggested sweetly, before piling foot onto her plate and wolfing it down.  
  
"Elisabeth Lily Potter!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Didn't anyone teach you table manners?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It doesn't look like it."  
  
"Lily, I think she learned her table manners from her godfather." James sniggered.  
  
"Heavens help me."  
  
"You don't need the heavens to help you, mom, you got dad." Harry grinned.  
  
"What is the world coming to?" Lily cried.  
  
"Oh, Lily. It's nice to know you appreciate me." James joked.  
  
This set everybody off.  
  
"You know, I missed this when I was at Hogwarts." Harry confessed.  
  
"Well, you got me next year, so you don't have to be homesick anymore." Lisa joked.  
  
"I can't wait, but what assures there is a Hogwarts at the end of the year?"  
  
"Well, I respect Dumbledore, remember, as long as he is headmaster nobody has to worry. I'll make sure the havoc I create won't disturb classes, except maybe Potions and History of Magic." Lisa swore.  
  
"This I wanna see." James laughed.  
  
"Elisabeth, I'll warn you now, if you don't behave at Hogwarts, I'll come and drag you home personally."  
  
"What do you mean with behave? Behave as in be good like other children or behave as in be good like a Potter?" The girl acted stupid.  
  
"You know what I mean, sweetheart."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. I got a beta-reader! My finals are getting close, so I won't be able to write that much. I will whenever I get the chance, though, please, don't kill me, but review. 


End file.
